You Can't Help But Love Edward Cullen
by MsDeeKayBee
Summary: Bella moves to the rainy town of Forks and meets the oh-so-gorgeous Edward Cullen but he slips time and time again. Behind the scenes a vandetta has erupted and their love is in jeopardy. Will they be able to make through it together? Read please!
1. Meeting Edward

Disclaimer: Any characters from the Twilight Saga belongs to Mrs. Stephanie Meyer

Chapter one: Meeting Edward Cullen

I woke up that morning with a pounding headache, "Shit." I muttered. I got up and grabbed some Tylenol from the bathroom. Instantly I felt better. I heard the whooshing of the rain outside the bathroom window. Rain, I absolutely hated it, it was always so gloomy. I hopped into the shower and let the hot water calm my nerves. It was my first day of school at the local high school, Forks High School. I hopped out and wrapped a towel around myself. I looked quickly out the window to see my dad's cruiser gone, he'd gone to work. I rummaged through my wardrobe for something suitable to wear, I found a blue blouse and a pair of black skinny jeans, and I found my flat ankle boots and put them on. I heard the familiar honk of my best friend's Porsche; she lived in Forks we met at the mall only yesterday. I grabbed my bag and jacket as I walked down the stairs. When I turned around she was out of the car with a very satisfied look on her face.

"You are actually wearing something I agree with."

"Get used to it." I said as I hugged her.

"Are you ready to face the first day of high school all over again?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I got in her Porsche and braced myself to be travelling at almost 100 miles per hour. When we arrived, I was the centre of attention plus Alice's car. Everybody was staring! Alice and I walked with linked arms, no one came even close to the styles of Alice and I except four kids sitting on the steps, designer clothing, model looks they had to be popular but no one was even talking to them, the talked to themselves, three boys and one really hot girl.

"If you're wondering who they are; that's my brother Emmett, the brawny one. Jasper and Rosalie are twins as you can see."

"Jasper? As in your lover..."

"Shut it, no one asked you, Rosalie and Emmett are together, you, I now decree, are the fifth wheel." she smiled mischievously at me, we walked over to them.

"Guys this is Bella." Rosalie smiled at me.

"I'm Rosalie, as you know." She glowered at Alice, she stood up kissed my cheek then giving me a hug.

"I'm Emmett." Emmett ran his hands through Jasper's hair.

"Hey I'm Jazz," he fixed his hair then stood up, "I'm guessing you're the fifth wheel." He smiled at me and hugged me.

"Stop stealing her, I haven't hugged her yet!" Emmett threw Jasper away and pulled me into a very tight hug. Alice and everyone else looked towards a big group coming down the hall, a boy with bronze hair, green eyes and the most gorgeous body I'd seen in my whole entire life, looked at us smiled and waved.

"That's my other brother, Edward; he's captain of the baseball team." Alice smiled and waved back, without a word to anyone Edward started walking towards us.

"Hey little sis," he gave her a hug and bumped fists with Emmett, "Hey Em!" he sat down next to Jazz and knocked his shoulder, "Jazzy!" he squealed teasingly, "Hey Rose. I don't think I've met your new friend here, Alice." He winked at me causing me to blush.

"This is Bella, she moved here from Phoenix."

"Hey." I nodded in his direction; he stood up and held his arms out for a hug. I took a step and hugged him quickly before taking two steps back. I turned around to see every girl in the group he was with before glaring at me.

"Don't mind them they all think I'm going out with them." everyone laughed, he didn't return to the group he was with instead he sat with us. His voice was like velvet and smooth and seriously sexy. Alice tapped my shoulder and took me to the office.

"He doesn't sit with us usually only when he gets tired of being popular but today I don't think it's that." She eyed me up and down.

"Alice no way, Edward is like awesome and he's…"

"Undeniably gorgeous." And there he was behind us, I jumped when I saw him, I had erratic butterflies in my stomach, instead of landing on my feet I was about to kiss the floor until a strong arm wound itself around my waist, "Balance trouble?" he smiled crookedly at me, when I stood up he didn't let go.

"Umm… you can let go now." I regretted saying that and fortunately he didn't.

"I don't want too… I mean you could trip again" he laughed, it was heavenly. Alice cleared her throat and handed me my schedule, Edward's arm dropped when she reappeared.

"I told you so." Alice whispered in my ear. First I had biology with Mr. Banner.

"You have class with me and Edward first and the rest of the day with Edward," Alice commented, my heart did a triple summersault in my chest. Edward on my other side smiled a very triumphant smile when he looked at my schedule. Maybe Alice was right…

_Tell me what you think, i really think i could take this some where but my readers need their entertainment so tell me what you guys think._


	2. Drooling Edward

Chapter two: Drooling Edward

I smiled as I walked in the door when I got home. Edward Cullen, it was burnt into my mind like the rest of him. I had only just met him and I was, literally, head over heels for him. I could already see a future with him, I chuckled, and I am seriously obsessed. **(AN: RACHIIE1995 & silkypuss222 that sounds familiar don't you think?)**

I dumped my bag on the floor and pulled out my homework. I finished then turned on my CD player, I laughed when the song started, 'Can't get you out of my head.' **(AN: sorry if I got the song title wrong)** was playing. I tried my hardest to stop thinking about him but I had absolutely nothing to do. What are you going to do with yourself Bella?

EPOV

"ALICE!" I knocked on the bathroom door hopefully loud enough for her to hear over that stupid music she likes.

"What?" now she was singing along.

"You've been in there for three hours!" she was really getting on my nerves. How can someone so tiny be so irritating?

"Beauty takes time Eddie."

I heard Emmett laugh from down stairs. When she got out of that bathroom I swear she was going to wish she didn't. Carlisle popped his head out of his study to see what the commotion was. He took one look at my expression then saw the bathroom door closed and mouthed, "Alice," Then went downstairs to eat breakfast. I gave up on Alice and stomped into my parents' room and used their bathroom. I finally had my shower and blow-dried my hair then I thought I might straighten it for a change. A little pixie pooped up behind me hand poked my sides so I burnt my forehead.

"Fuck! Alice, look what you made me do!"

"Trying to get Bella's attention?"

"No, Alice I'm not hitting on your new friend, it's against the guy code."

"Please? Guy code, which planet are you from, Mars? Oh and Bella's from Venus!"

"Very funny pixie now shoo, I have to get ready for school, go call Jasper to pick you up or something I'm sure you'd like that." She stuck her tongue out and left, "Thank god." I was left alone for another ten minutes of preparing for that torture they call school. A knock at the door made me jump.

"Hey there." An all too familiar voice said from behind me, in the mirror I saw wavy brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"Hi…" Way to go Edward, you're going to make a great impression on Bella that way!

"Esme sent me up here to tell you your eggs are ready." With that she left. That was a very, very awkward! I patted my hair down then sprayed hair spray on it. I checked in the mirror to see if I was respectable, which I was, then hurried down stairs.

BPOV

I drove along the winding driveway to the Cullen's house, the house was amazing! The house was timeless graceful and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration **(AN: Twilight 15. The Cullens, page 281, first paragraph.)** Alice met me at the door.

"I'm glad you're here we seriously need another girl."

"Happy to be of service, the house is amazing."

"Wait 'til you see the inside."

The inside, I have to say, was more liveable than my own home! It was wide and open, light colours for the walls and ceilings, photos were hung in patterns a decoration in itself, vases filled with flowers on every table and ledge. Emmett sat on the couch scoffing down his breakfast. Alice's parents sat at a huge grand piano.

"Welcome to our home, I'm Esme." Her hair was a soft caramel colour, she was perfectly shaped like Carlisle at her side, Alice next to me, Emmett on the couch and Edward supposedly somewhere upstairs. Esme flitted to my side and wrapped one arm around my shoulders, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I am." I blushed when Emmett laughed.

"Could you go tell Edward to come and get his breakfast Bella?" Esme disappeared into the kitchen. Alice took me upstairs and pointed to her parent's room and I walked in, he wasn't there, I heard some one humming a classical tune, I walked around the corner and tapped on the bathroom door. He jumped the slightest.

"Hey there." I stifled a giggled at his expression in the mirror.

"Hi…" oh that's smooth.

"Esme sent me up here to tell you your eggs are ready." With that I left.

I went back down stairs and started my own breakfast. Alice finally looked at what I was wearing and looked sick. She dragged me upstairs and threw items of clothing at me.

"I thought you'd wear some thing more respectable." She glared at me. I looked at what she had handed me, a black halter neck top and grey skinny jeans with shiny black flats.

"Change now!" she commanded and disappeared into the closet. I rolled my eyes at my friend's impatience and changed, she came back out with a tonne of make up. She yanked me onto her chair and started her 'master piece' I shuddered whatever that meant I don't think it was good. Alice finally finished and let me go; I did not want to look in a mirror so I bypassed it. When I got down stairs Edward's mouth hit the floor. Emmett raised an eyebrow then burst out laughing.

"Great one Alice, she looks like Frankenstein." I rushed over to the nearest mirror, I fell over backwards when I saw what my reflection was, a goddess had taken over my body and I liked it.

"Alice,"

"Just thank me and get it over with." She looked over at Edward who was practically drooling!

"Thanks." We left for school in Alice's Porsche. Rosalie and Jasper were already there.

"Bella," she pecked my cheek and hugged me like yesterday; "You look hot. You've even got Edward staring." She whispered in my ear.

"I don't think he's stopped all morning." I whispered back, we laughed.

"Hey Bella," Jasper hugged me as well.

"Hey Jazz." All six of us walked off to our first class.

_Sorry that I took forever, you wouldn't believe it homework was so heavy!Everyones been great that reviewed I'm very happy with the result of support behind this story!_

_xoxo edwards-girl-forever-drak_


	3. Oh Romeo, Romeo where art thou Edward?

Chapter 3: Romeo, Romeo where art thou…Edward?

I got up and got ready for school, I did my hair and picked out an outfit that Alice wouldn't almost puke a whole life's worth of food over. I pulled out my black tank top, my purple long sleeved dress, black PVC tights and my mini heeled purple ankle boots. I looked at the time, school started in an hour so I decided to head to the Cullen's again.

When I got there I was struck by the beauty of the house, Esme sent me upstairs telling me Alice was getting ready, I don't get how I did it but I knocked on the wrong door, Edward opened it and he was only wearing his boxers.

"Nice." I looked at them, "Rubix cubes..."

"Thanks they're my fave…" he blushed, his emerald green eyes glazing over me; I blushed and smiled in response. I looked at the walls behind him, "Hey, I'll get some clothes on and you can come in and look." He laughed and shut the door, I walked down to Alice's room and before I could even raise my hand to knock, I was in her room and she was gushing over how hot I looked.

"Today, the angels have granted me my wish of you being fashionable!" she smiled hugely, "Now we've got to work out what's wrong with my brother."

"What's wrong? He seems fine to me." She snorted.

"Of course he seems fine to you, you like him," I would've objected but then I'd be lying to myself, "He doesn't even let mum and dad in his room let alone a girl he's known for a week."

"What can I say? I'm a woman of many talents." As I said that Edward opened the door and beckoned me forward, I moved as if he was pulling me by a single thread. He held his bedroom door open for me, gesturing for me to go in. I smiled then proceeded forward.

His walls were covered in posters; bands, concerts, festivals etc.

He had an electric guitar signed by someone hanging, a book shelf from the wall to the ceiling covered most of the wall next to the door and there was a little balcony outside which had 3 emerald folding chairs and a lime green table.

His bed was huge coated in sheet music and there was also a stereo. I looked behind me to see the door closed with Edward leaning against it smiling sheepishly, his ceiling was painted black with white spots like stars.

Conveniently a desk was half a metre from the bookshelf and the desk chair had wheels, I suddenly imagined Edward rolling his chair back and forth from each piece of furniture frowning at the lack of information he'd find on the internet.

"Music's your thing then?" I had to strike up a conversation.

"How'd you guess?" I heard a smile in his voice, I turned to see him rummaging through his closet, and he came back out with a guitar and its colour matched what I was wearing. He handed it too me, I looked at him confused, "Play it." Was all he said, so I headed over to his bed and started strumming, I pulled over a piece of sheet music to play. I could obviously see he wrote. I played the first couple of lines then looked at him gaping like there was no tomorrow.

"I took lessons when I wanted to be in a band then I just got hooked and played solo for a while then I gave up, I play drums and piano." I smiled triumphantly. I placed the guitar against the wall and walked out to the balcony. I looked at the forest outside, it was all calm and motionless…peaceful. I heard some strumming behind me, he was playing his guitar; he mumbled some words then actually started singing lyrics;

_I'm not sure why,_

_But I'm head over heels for you,_

_I watch time fly by,_

_And I hope you feel it too,_

'_Cause I will not sleep until I know it's you_

I strolled over, picked the sheet off the bed and started signing

_Baby you're on my mind,_

_I'm spending time,_

_Watching every step you take_

_Every move you make._

_It takes my breath a-way!_

_I want to hold you close,_

_I want you by my side,_

_I want you in my life. O-oh_

_You're tracing your mistakes_

_To see where you went wrong_

_But if you keep moving forward_

_And walk along_

_I'll show you!_

_Baby you're on my mind,_

_I'm spending time,_

_Watching every step you take_

_Every move you make._

_It takes my breath a-way!_

_I want to hold you close,_

_I want you by my side,_

_I want you in my life. O-oh_

He signalled me to stop and took the sheet from me.

"It's not finished and…" I smiled.

"You play really well and the song it's even better than all the words I can think of." He blushed.

"You're not to bad your self Bella, hey, a couple of guys and I are starting a band and we need a new singer do you want to?" I smiled and nodded before Alice whisked me out of the room and drove me to school. I didn't talk to her at all, what do I say? I'm sorry I'm spending more time with your brother than you? That'll be great then I'll have a mortal enemy for the rest of my life not a best friend.

I shuffled off to Biology without a word; Edward and Alice were behind me. I sat down and tuned out because I had learnt this in Phoenix. The bell rang and Edward and I walked to English. I didn't like the silence but we hardly talked anyway.

_Bella! Control yourself, you're upsetting Alice!_ I thought to myself, we sat down in English. We were doing Romeo and Juliet; Shakespeare. Mr Mason instructed us to work in pairs, boy, girl pairs, Edward and I were given the balcony scene, and I prayed for the bell to ring early for some unexplained reason, unreliably it was late.

I told Edward to tell my teachers I was sick and went home, like the sweet man he was he didn't ask any questions, Alice on the other hand caught me moving outside and bombarded me with so many questions I think my head spun just trying to look at her. I threw her arms away and walked outside then remembered I didn't drive to school.

"Need a lift?" I recognised the voice and nodded. We went over to Edwards Volvo and he got me home faster than Alice on those rare sunny days. I thanked him then ran to the porch; I opened the door and slunk into my bedroom. I landed on the bed and dreamt.

_I can see him climbing up towards the balcony, I smile my Romeo is here!_

"_Oh Romeo, Romeo where art thou…Edward?" he looked up and smiled his crooked smile._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" I yell, "I mean…hi."_

"_Bella!" He climbs up and places his lips on mine._

I woke up screaming!


	4. I died and went to heaven when I saw you

Chapter four: I died and went to heaven…when I saw you.

_(AN: all songs in this are written by yours truly.)_

He gave me the guitar, you know the purple one yeah it's now mine! And by 'he' I mean Edward. So, every night for the past week I have been practicing and practicing and practicing. It's Saturday and Edward invited me over for a jam session, that's why I've been practicing. I've fallen for him and I fell hard. He seems like a really great guy underneath the whole popular baseball team captain charade, he just won't let me see that. So now I'm getting ready, I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my grey dress top which finished just above my knees, I wore black leggings with stirrups and my grey 'Uggs'. I pulled out my silver clutch, chucked my wallet and phone in. on my way out the door I grabbed my keys and shuffled out to my truck, it wasn't raining today which was rare. I hopped in and sped off. I came to an intersection and stopped, the light changed green and I went through and that second I heard metal crunching and really, really loud screaming then the world went black.

EPOV

I planned to kiss her and show her how I felt but she never came, I checked my phone for the billionth time that day still no message, no missed calls and no voice mail. I gave up and called her, after the third ring she picked up.

"Bella?" I asked.

"No, Chief Swan, what and who is this?"

"Sorry sir, I'm Edward Cullen."

"It's alright, Bella's at the hospital, she's in a coma, some speeder tried running the red light and smashed into Bella." I didn't answer, I hung up and threw on a jacket and raced to the hospital. I ran to the desk and asked for her.

"Room 117, Mr Cullen." The desk clerk snapped and I was off, up the lift and down the hall. I must've looked like a champion runner when I got in but no one moved, not that I could see, I looked at her, she was peaceful, quiet, calm but that all changed in my vision. There was a man, he wasn't Charlie that was for sure and he sure didn't look anything like Bella. He, if you could call him that, was her murderer even though she wasn't dead she'd be scarred, in more ways than one.

I walked up to him, my eyes full of rage, "You did this to her!" it was supposed to be a question.

"I'm sorry, I can't believe it myself."

"You could've killed her! You could've killed my Bella!" woops, wasn't meant to say that one.

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

Carlisle escorted me out of the room and down to the cafeteria, "What do you think your doing? Harassing him like that, he's already got a guilty conscious he doesn't need more from you. You're disgracing the Cullen name."

"But Carlisle, he could've killed my Bella."

"But he didn't." he gave me a look that said, 'Mutter one more word and I'll…'

"Sorry father." We went back up to Bella's room; her eyes were still closed.

"When will she wake up?" I asked emotionlessly.

"A month or so."

"Not quick enough!" I growled but still it held no depth of anger.

"I know what you mean." Charlie placed his hand on my shoulder. I walked forward and sat in the chair next to her and there I would stay.

_2 weeks later:_

She moved! She moved! Wait, she's waking… no she's not. I've been hallucinating the whole week; I don't think I've slept the whole time. Right now I think I should be, I pulled her phone of the table, it read 3:00 am, and yeah I should be asleep. However I refuse to sleep until she doesn't. Well, its day 14 and right now she's not moving. Carlisle let me stay, to watch her for him but I knew he was giving me what I wanted, I don't think I would leave otherwise. So here I sit with my guitar that Alice brought me the day after I planted my self in this chair, if I moved I might miss her waking up or even twitching but she doesn't.

"Bella, sweetheart this song's for you." I strummed lightly.

_I know you can hear me,_

_I know you can see me,_

_And quietly, you hum the tune of this song,_

_Slowly you'll open your eyes and when you do,_

_I won't be able to stop myself from loving you,_

_It's alright, 'cause when you wake up, I'll be here._

_Bella, wake up I'm here for you._

"Wake up." And the tears started to fall.

_A month after the collision:_

It's been exactly 31 days and she's still not awake. I wish she was, I could tell her how I feel, how I want to spend my life with her, how I need her there, how I wish she was mine…

Her purple guitar lay on the edge of the bed, I picked it up and started to strum, it was a sad tune but it worked with my mood, my mind begun racing searching for words.

_She's laying here in front of me,_

_Laying here helplessly,_

_Her eyes are closed but she can see,_

_She can't talk but I can hear everything she can say,_

_She won't wake up today,_

_The doctor says not 'til May._

_But I believe in happy endings,_

_So I know this will work out fine,_

_And to pass the time,_

_I'm dreaming of all the ways,_

_To love her,_

_To need her,_

_To make her happy yeah!_

_Oh it's time to roll,_

_Out of bed,_

_Scratch your head and ask me where you are,_

_I'll tell you,_

_You'll smile, _

_Oh just for a little while,_

_You'll see a look in my eyes,_

_You'll ask why, I look that way,_

_And I'll…._

_Spill all my guts to you,_

_Tell you how I feel,_

_Tell you how I can't tell you're real,_

_Tell you I need you,_

_Tell you I can not live,_

_With out you…_

"Who the hell are you?" I heard Bella ask me, I didn't open my eyes. What did she just say…?

"Edward Cullen?" it came out as a question, she giggled at my confusion, "What's so funny?"

"It's your own name and you were confused." I opened my eyes.

"Stop laughing at my uncertainty." I said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Edward." She stared at the guitars, "Do you play?" it sounded as if she was talking to herself.

"Yeah and you do too." Her head snapped up and the look on her face made me wonder if she really had amnesia, "Do you remember anything?"

"Enough to know that you are going to pass out very soon." She moved to one side of her bed and patted the empty space, "Lie down." I smiled. I hopped next to her and tried to get comfortable. With that I was asleep.

_I can't remember a thing,_

_I can't even tell what's happening,_

_Inside of me,_

_I have this feeling,_

_So strong and appealing it makes me wonder,_

_I died and went to heaven when I saw you,_

_I woke up in an unfamiliar place,_

_Then I saw your memorable face,_

_And then I knew it was love…_

The angel sang all that night, her voice woke me.

"Sleeping Beauty? I think it's been a hundred years already." I woke to see her face inches from it was so tempting to kiss her, but I held back with all my strength, "You've been asleep for a day, the nurse told me you weren't sleeping so you could see me wake up." He cheeks turned into a rosy red.

"It was worth it," she blushed even redder, "I better get off this bed, and thanks for the song." I winked at her as I got down.

"You heard?"

"I wasn't in a coma Bella." I said matter-of-factly.

"Sorry!" she pouted.

"Are you hungry because I don't I've eaten anything but my own tears for the past week?"

"Of course I am!" she smiled, a grin that reached her ears. I went down to the cafeteria to get the food, sitting there with very worried faces were my sister and my brother.

"Em, Al," I called and waved them over, "She's awake."

"We know Edward." They looked at me with critical faces, "We've been worried sick about you, we didn't get a message or a phone call, Dad had as much information as a dead man about a dead man."

"I apologise for being in love!"

"I knew it!"

"Oh shush Al," I got the food and went back up the elevator to Bella's room, "Food!" we dug in and ate until there was nothing left.

"Who are they?" she asked me when Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie entered.

"Oh my Bella you're pale as the sheet!" Alice squealed, a wide eyed, Bella smiled.

"Hey Alice!"

"Oh so she remembers the pixie and not the beauty, typical!"

"Rosalie!" she screamed.

"My turn." A bumptious Emmett smiled.

"Um…………………………….."

"Oh come on, I'm the arrogant, thick headed,"

"Football playing, wrestling idiot." Bella finished for him. He wrapped her in one of his iron grip bear hugs, "I missed you too Em." I felt a bit left out here, she had remembered all of them but not me.

"Hey Bells."

"Jazz." She nodded holding her arms out for a hug. He stepped in and hugged. Oh great.

"Do you remember Edward?" Alice asked sensing my anger.

"Sadly no…" the room went quiet, "Give it time, I hope it comes back or we could just get to know each other again." She smiled at me.

"Do you want us to go? We might be a bit crowding for you." Alice smiled apologetically.

"That would be great thankyou." I followed everyone out, "Edward, could you come here?"

"Yes?"

"I remember you, I did when I first heard you singing, and I wanted to toy with you, see what would happen. Now to do something I should've done a long time ago. She patted the bed next to her and smiled reassuringly, I sat down, she laced her arms around my neck and kissed me, and kissed me and kissed me, not that it was bad no far from bad she was….sexy, in a way.

"I love you Edward Cullen, to the ends of this Earth."

"Bella Swan, you just took my line." I left but not before another kiss.


	5. Guess who's dating Edward Cullen

Chapter Five; Guess who's dating Edward Cullen!

BPOV

Well now guess who's dating Edward Cullen, yep I am, me: the pitiful plain Bella dating: the most… gorgeous guy on the planet, Edward Cullen. Yeah you heard it right EDWARD CULLEN equals my boyfriend! (Evil laugh)

Do you want to know how it happened? I guess you know the whole in the hospital thing but I'll tell it from there anyway.

"_I remember you, I did when I first heard you singing, and I wanted to toy with you, see what would happen. Now to do something I should've done a long time ago." I patted the bed next to me and smiled reassuringly, Edward sat down, and I laced my arms around his neck and kissed him, and kissed him and kissed him._

"_I love you Edward Cullen, to the ends of this Earth."_

"_Bella Swan, you just took my line." He left but not before another kiss. I laid back and sighed, my dreams are going to be full of him tonight._

"_Bella," Alice came in with the biggest smile on her face, "I'm very, very happy for you."_

"_Me too Alice, me too."_

"_So… when you allowed out?"_

"_Ask your dad he'd know more than me." She skipped out of the room returning with Carlisle._

"_You can leave Bella; you're perfectly fine just come back if you have dizzy spells or anything like that." He smiled and left._

"_Come on Alice, I know you want to go shopping, you have 'the look' on your face."_

"_Yes!" she hissed. I stood up and changed from the stupid gown they put on me into clothes Alice brought me, I walked out of the room and down to the desk to sign paper work._

"_I'll wait for you in the car," from the window I saw her Porsche flaunting itself at anyone who walked past. I signed the paper work and ran smack into something warm and hard._

"_Hey Bella," that all too familiar voice greeted me._

"_Hey Edward,"_

"_So about before, I was wondering… like would you want to, hang out together sometime?" I looked up at him and smiled, "Sure." I kissed his cheek and rushed to get into the Porsche before I couldn't breathe entirely._

"_Saw that Bella." Alice commented._

So here I am now, waiting in my bedroom for the doorbell to ring. I jumped when it did.

"Calm yourself Bella," I breathed slowly in and out. I ambled down the stairs and opened the door; in the frame was that Greek god we all know and love.

"Hey Bella,"


	6. Wich ever you choose i hope you're happy

_sorry i took so long to update. argh i had a mental blank then i had and idea then i had a confusion. _

Chapter Six; Things men would fight for

The date was the best night of my life! Besides the night Edward spent with me in the hospital, which would be top of all my nights…ever! I sighed to myself; he was too good for me. I smiled at my phone which started to buzz. I looked at the Caller ID and laughed Edward, it had been half an hour since I left from school.

"Hey Edward," I breathed, "It's been what half an hour?"

"Look out the front." He hung up. I hurried down stairs tripping down the last ones, laughing at my self. I got up and opened the door. I gasped, the biggest bouquet of flowers sat on the porch. I picked them up, attached was a tiny card. I ripped it off and read what it said,

_My dear Bella, there aren't many words I can say that are equal to my feelings for you. But to sum it up perfectly you'll receive a vigorous amount of gifts over the next couple of weeks. With all the love I can give, Edward._

Stupidly I started crying; I walked back inside and closed the door. I positioned the flowers on the bench and walked over to the cupboard where the vases were, there wasn't one big enough. I smiled; he was being over the top… as usual. My phone buzzed again.

"Bella, do you like them?" Edward asked.

"I love them, it's just they're a bit over the top."

"All for you love," I smiled, he called me love, "Expect a lot more expenses spent on you my Juliet." I winced remembering a dream I had not so long ago.

"I love you Edward." He hung up, "Nice." I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up. Before he had a chance I opened the door for him.

"Hello Bella, how was your," he couldn't finish, he gapped at the huge bouquet on the table, "Who the hell?"

"Edward gave them to me."

"He's hit the floor hasn't he?"

"Yeah, he has."

"So when is Alice coming around?"

"Soon Dad, give her time she's bringing around her latest shopping results for me to try so keep away from her until she's done."

"Woman on a mission." I heard him grumble. I went into the kitchen and started preparing dinner, "By the way, tomorrow night there's a friend coming over I'd like you to meet."

"Am I cooking dad or are you going to try and kill us all?"

"You're cooking," he glared but it turned into a grin as the door bell rang, thrice.

"Keep your shirt on Alice!" I exclaimed. She barged in when I opened the doors and said a brief hello to Charlie before dumping her shopping bags in my room then proceeding to drag me upstairs.

"I will but you're going have to take yours off." I did as I was told; not following orders was a result in serious make up detention! She threw an azure tank top at me and a brown skirt "put that on!" she instructed. I did and she smiled then flung more clothes at me, by the time 10:30 rolled around I had only tried on ½ of the outfits. I was fed up and really needed to sleep.

"Alice! I'm tired I'll wear the first one I tried on tomorrow to school alright!" she smiled, pecked my cheek then left leaving every bag she brought in my room, I looked around to see my floor had disappeared, "Alice." I grumbled.

"That's the answer for everything," that voice I could never forget came from behind me.

"I know," I turned but he wasn't where I'd thought he'd be, instead he lay, smiling hugely, across my bed, his hands behind his head, his feet dangling off the end, the picture of ease.

"You look confused Bella, what's wrong?" he said concerned.

"How'd you get in?"

"Like any normal person, the window."

"Giggles," I said then I look at his face and rewound to remember what I just said, "Woops I read too many scripts in my spare time." He laughed trying not to make a sound, "Can I have a minute?" I asked

"Certainly." He gestured with one hand that I should proceed.

"Stay," I said, trying to look severe.

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted me, I grabbed my pyjamas and kissed his forehead, "You never seize to amaze me." I rushed my shower and brushed my teeth til it hurt.

"Night Charlie," I called from the top of the stairs.

I shuffled as slowly as I could to my bedroom, "Calm down Bella," I told myself, I thought "calming thoughts" I opened my bedroom door and slipped in before Charlie came up.

"Nice," Edward looked me up and down, "Bow ties…" he said repeating what I said when I… we don't really have to revisit that. So like the two year old that I am I poked my tongue out at him, "It's a compliment." He smirked, showing me that it wasn't.

"Well if you're going to be mean about my life away from you, you can leave my life all together." I said jokingly. Edward's eyes flashed with pain then the sparkle came back.

"Fine I'll leave." He smirked, opening the window again, he stuck his foot out ever so slowly waiting for me to react but two could play this game. He looked at my face for any sign of me stopping him, he didn't find any so he sighed and shut the window.

"Sucker." I muttered. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Only for you Bella,"

"No that'd be suck up."

"Geez ruin the moment Bella." I smiled apologetically and sat down on the bed.

"Come on, I don't bite… much." He laughed and shook his head before sitting down next to me.

"I know that." He tried to peck me lightly but his heart had other ideas and it all went on from there.

EPOV

"I know that." I tried to peck her lightly but suddenly my mind changed from friendly to… well yeah and it all went on from there.

The next morning before the sun poked itself over the horizon I kissed my Bella's forehead and dashed out the window, the lattice used to tame the wild vine was a perfect way to get down and up. I felt like an idiot with this grin on my face but if I could list my nights I had with Bella, out of all of them that was _the_ best night. I walked to my Volvo Alice had parked in the forest a mile from the fence on the side of Bella's house. I walked to it and hopped in; I started the engine and drove slowly out of the undergrowth. I drove onto the street then flew home. I got there while the sun was rising 6am Alice will be awake. To my surprise she wasn't, jasper's car was out the front I suddenly realised...sleep over time.

"Hey little bro," Emmett tousled my hair, "Have fun with Bella last night?" he said teasingly, if he only knew, "Hello earth to Edward," he waved his hand in front of my face, "Some times I wonder how we're related." He muttered.

"So do I," Alice bounced down the stairs, "So what did you do at Bella's?"

"We talked…and then went to sleep that's basically it."

"Sure it was Edward. I'll ask Bella." I rolled my eyes then bounded upstairs to have a shower; it was the right temperature so everything inside me relaxed.

"Eddie, its Bella."

"Give me a second," I jumped out and pulled my boxers on, I opened the door to see her unusually casual, "Yeah?" I asked confused.

"Hide me before Alice sees." I opened to door far enough for her to come in. in her hands were the clothes that were lying on her desk last night, "Thankyou! I promised I'd wear these but I didn't want to be super ready at 7:30 in the morning so I drove here ran up the stairs looked in your room but you weren't there so Emmett told me you were in the shower." She exhaled; a sly smile came onto her face when she assessed what I was wearing.

"I got to get changed." She announced.

"Do you want me to leave?" she simply shook her head. She threw off her slacks and replaced them with the brown miniskirt; she smiled at my face when she took her t-shirt off.

"Drool all you want you're not seeing anymore of this til later." She winked at me before pulling her tank top over her head, "Now I'm decent." I pulled her to me, I clasped her wrists.

"Wrong again," I whispered as seductively as I could manage, "You are utterly indecent – no one should look so tempting, it's not fair."

"I'm tempting? Look who's talking, boxers and nothing else all I'd have to do is…" she blushed at the realisation of where she was taking this. She was so beautiful; her hair, her eyes, her face, he smile, her laugh, her body. I chuckled to myself what a stupid teenager I was.

When we got out of the car at school I wasn't the only guy who thought of her in that way, every guy turned their heads at the sound of our arrival, there was a new face among the crowd, a tall, russet skinned boy made his way over to a very shocked Bella.

"Miss me much?" he asked her, she surprised me by wrapping him in a hug.

"I've missed you so much Jakie."

"I missed you even more Bells." She let go and skipped to my side, laced her fingers through mine and squeezed, giving me a look that said everything's fine you can relax.

"Jacob, this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you Edward."

"Same to you." I muttered as politely as I could, "Are going to school here?"

"Ah, no I heard my little sister was in town and I decided it might be nice to see her."

"That's very kind." Now I was confused is Jacob her brother or… the bell rung, save by the bell.

"See you Bells, see you Edward,"

"See you." Bella and I said in unison. I knew she meant it but I did not.

"He seems nice…" I said in the awkward silence drifting between us.

"Oh he's like a big brother to me, we spent forever playing when I lived here, and I just remembered I never remember seeing you here when I was little, did you guys move or something?"

"We came down from Alaska, like a couple of years ago."

"Explains your skin colour." She squeezed my hand again. At that moment she smiled at me and kissed me in front of the whole cafeteria. Howls and various comments flew to me and Bella as we walked past.

"What was that for?"

"Tolerating Jacob, I saw it Edward Cullen you were restraining yourself from hurting him."

"I was, wasn't I?"

"You should know." She kissed me again before walking over to Alice, then the whole school day rushed by.

"Hey Bella…" I said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Would you ever choose a man over me?" she made me wait a while before even taking a breath.

"Never."

But if you ever did, I want you to know, which ever you choose, and I hope you're happy."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Jacob would it?" I nodded.

"Oh Edward that's really sweet, but you do know better than to be jealous, don't you?"

"Isabella," I smiled at her before turning my eyes back onto the road, "I am a man, and to be jealous is just not natural." She reached towards my right hand which was on the steering wheel and held it.

"Edward, I'm never leaving you, and I hope that you're never leaving me."

"Never, even if it meant to save the world, I would never leave you," I squeezed her hands when I heard her sigh, "Bella look at me." She did, "If the world stopped spinning and the only way to save it was if I had to leave you, I wouldn't leave you then and I would never leave you." For some reason it sounded like I was trying to convince my self.

"I love you Edward." She whispered.

"As I love you." The rest of the ride was silent; I dropped her home and promised to be there tonight as well. She mischievously kissed me. She tried budging but I held her tightly.

"Edward," she mumbled when we were taking a breath, "I'm having visitors tonight I think I may have to make an appearance sometime."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed." I said sarcastically, I let her go. I watched her sashay to the door. She turned around and blew me a kiss. How much did I want this girl? Lust was a powerful thing.

I sped home and waited for Bella to text me saying I could sneak in. That came out a bit weird. She finally did and I raced in my Volvo as quietly as I could into the forest, I climbed up the lattice.

She poked her out the window and whispered, "Oh Romeo, oh Romeo where art thou…Edward?" she laughed. I kept climbing until I reached her window; I clambered in and pushed her to her bed while kissing her.

"Edward." She hissed. I stopped with a very confused look on my face. "Stop, I feel guilty, I've broken several of my dad's house rules, including you being here."

I shrugged and went back to kissing her. I didn't go any further than that.

_R&R please!_


	7. Separate Ways

Chapter Seven; Separate ways

_And why does it take forever,_

_To strum your heart strings,_

_To make me wanna sing to you,_

_Again I've tried to make it happen,_

_But I can't_

_It's too hard, too hard, and too hard_

_It's too hard to run and hide_

_It's too hard to get you by my side_

_But I'm never gonna give up_

_I'm never gonna stop_

_No, no, no._

_I'm pleading I'm begging_

_For you to reconsider_

_My heart starts to bleed_

_Coz you're the one I need._

_Oh, oh, oh you can't help but love me_

_Time takes its toll_

_Making your heart roll_

_For me_

_Sitting here waiting for the sun to rise_

_I just wanna a surprise_

_Silver eyes_

_Watching me_

_Every step I take every move I make_

_It takes your breath a-way!_

_I want to hold you close,_

_I want you in my life_

_I want you by my side,_

_Yeah-eh, yeah-eh, yeah-eh_

_I'm pleading I'm begging_

_For you to reconsider_

_My heart starts to bleed_

_Coz you're the one I need._

_Oh, oh, oh you can't help but love me_

_You're tracing your mistakes_

_To see where you went wrong_

_But if you keep moving forward_

_And walk along_

_I'll show you_

_That I want you in my life. O-oh_

_It'll take while to get used to_

_Life the way it is now_

_I feel like I'm such a jerk_

_Making you mine_

_But you seem to feel okay ay, ay_

_I'm pleading I'm begging_

_For you to reconsider_

_My heart starts to bleed_

_Coz you're the one I need._

_Oh, oh, oh you can't help but love me_

I rolled back on my heels when I was done singing to Edward. He smiled; looking up from his guitar there was a twinkle in his eye, I smiled back and got up from his desk chair plonking down next to him on the bed.

"Bella, that's perfect! It's just that I don't think the band will want to sing it…"

"Who said this was for the band?" he chuckled, "Edward I'm serious I was really singing to you."

"I know and I loved it." He tapped the tip of my nose, "Bella…" he sighed happily.

"Edward…" I sighed in response, "Sing to me, please?" I pouted. He started strumming.

_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared_

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

_  
Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well_

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are

My breath hitched as he sang, my eyes started to water and I swear I had the biggest grin on my face.  
"Edward, I love you." His smile disappeared and a thoughtful look took its place, "Edward, now you're starting to scare me." An emotion shimmered through his eyes, I could see what he was hiding, "Edward, I love you don't panic." I reached to stroke his hand but before I could reach him he ripped his hand away, "Edward what's wrong?"  
"Bella, I don't love you anymore nor can I love you." He said this coolly and calmly as if it was rehearsed by a skilled actor, "I'm too old to play games with you anymore; I'm putting my toys away and growing up." I looked at him with disbelief but no where in his eyes could I see a contradiction to what the words he had spoken. "Don't." my voice was strong and brave but inside I was starting to shatter, I could see he serious mask let up for split second then it returned, "Who are you Edward? What happened?" I stood up in disgust and rapidly started walking to Alice's room, I knocked on the door before opening it, and I slammed the door before my tears overflowed.

"Bella? Bella!" she shrieked. I sat down on her bed and cried into her shoulder, Edward opened the door and glared at Alice who was glaring back, the pathetic look he had on his face hurt me, he was smug but his eyes well they told a different story., a hint of pain shone underneath the regret, "Edward get out of here!" Alice hissed. I cried even harder. I stayed with Alice that night I didn't even need to ask I don't think she would've let me leave. We watched chick flicks and traded dating scams we'd been through.  
"Alice, thankyou so much for putting up with me and my grieving."  
"Bella my own brother hurt you in my presence I think I'm going to be able to put up with you." She smiled and handed me a box of chocolates. We talked all night if I got any sleep that night, which I probably didn't, I wouldn't be grateful for because I know that I'll have nightmares.

I walked downstairs the next morning with my bags packed and Alice hot on my heels throwing questions at me faster than I could comprehend them. I turned around and she ran into me.  
"Alice I'm fine." She looked unconvinced, I sighed, I looked up at the ceiling then my eyes landed on the set of emerald green ones that yesterday I would have fainted for. I hissed. If he was over me I was over him. I walked out the door and promised Alice I'd go shopping with her tomorrow. I started the truck and u-turned out to the driveway. I sped home. Charlie's cruiser was out the front, it's now or never. I grabbed my bag off the passenger seat and shuffled inside.  
"Hey Bells, how was your time with Edward?"  
"Grand." I muttered sarcastically.  
"What happened?"  
"We broke up." He shook his head as if he understood my mood. I hauled my bag up to my room.

Great, I sighed as I looked around, my room was a mess. Usually that didn't faze me but since my mood was strong it really pissed me off. A photo hung from my corkboard it was one of me and him, we were smiling, we were staring at each other and his arms were holding us together.  
"Fricktard," [A/N: a Fricktard is a fucktard who's a prick and if you don't know whata fucktard is it's a fucken retard. Sorry for swearing!] "Why can't you love me? Oh right you're too old for games. It's time to take our separate Edward and I'm going to make you suffer for it."


	8. Did you save me?

Chapter Eight; did you save me?

I don't know what made me do it but I drove out to the monstrous cliffs of La Push, I had called Jacob to come meet me, I wanted to see him cliff dive.

"Bella, do not freak out when I don't come up as soon as I hit the water." He warned me like a mother talking to her child.

"Yes mom." I laughed in his 16 year old face. We headed out to the edge and peered over it was a long way down, "Holy shit!" I crowed, a couple of guys jumped out of their car and walked over to us.

"Hey Jake finally snagged her?" one of them called.

"Yeah she finally flicked Cullen?"

"Woo go Jake!" I looked at him searching for an explanation. He just smiled and wrapped and arm around my waist I looked at him again, he had a smug grin on his face. I threw his arm away and glared.

"No one is touching me like that!" I did it I turned and kicked my flats off then sprinted to the edge of the cliff and threw my self off. I was flying! I was flying forty five metres from the surface of the water but I was flying! I screamed as I plunged but it was a scream of happiness not fear.

Yes! The word echoed through my head as I sliced through the surface of the icy water. It was icy, colder than I'd feared, and yet the chill only added to the high. I was proud of myself as I plunged deeper into the freezing black water. I hadn't had one moment of terror – just plain adrenaline. Really, the fall wasn't scary at all. Where was the challenge? [A/N; New Moon, Chapter 15, Pressure, page 359, paragraphs 4&5]

Then I was taken lower, the current was to strong I'd forgotten the storm looming closer up above, how long have I been under? Was Jacob going to save me? Were any of his sick minded friends going too? Better still would Edward have a gut feeling I was out here? Could he coincidently be on the beach not far from here? I knew the answer to all those questions; it was no.

I let myself believe that I was in love, I let myself fall deeper and deeper into trouble, I'd let myself trust the one man who ripped me into thousands of pieces then hold me above a flame and watch me burn. I was not Bella anymore, I was the shape of her body but empty on the inside, he had me heart, soul, life in his and I let him go too easily.

EPOV

I had to get away, I had to leave her behind me, and she believed my lies now I was going to suffer. I drove to la push and saw her rusty red truck sitting there next to the cliff where the locals dived off, Jacob was there standing with a panicked expression, it hit me. She has jumped. I ran out and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Where is she?"

"Over the cliff, she's been down too long man you can't think about what has happened to her." I knew he was right but something told me he was wrong. I threw my shirt off and leapt I was in too much of a state to feel everything going on, as soon as I hit the water, I hit something else. I opened my eyes enough to know it was her; I wrapped my arm around her and fought to swim against the current. I knew this was foolish but love does that to you. Like an old friend of mine used to say, "When you are in love you can't sleep because reality is better than your dreams and when no one else will you'll risk your life for theirs."

I touched the sand bank and towed her to shore, if she was going to make it, which I prayed she would, she would wake up to see my face and only mine. I pumped my hands against her chest and tried to resuscitate her again I tried but she wouldn't do anything. Jake and his friends came down form the cliffs, he took over and she spat the water out I pushed him away but not before thanking him. as I had predicted she saw my face, there was no anger there but the love I had known, why did I tell her that I didn't love her because I thought we were too weak to hold our feelings away from our action but if I hadn't let my love for her take over I would've been wearing black the next week at her funeral.

"Edward?" she choked.

"Yes."

"Did you save me?"

"I pulled you from the water but Jake took over and pumped the water out."

"Thanks to you both; for saving me."

"Bella,"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"With all my heart I love you too." With that she closed her eyes and dreamt.


	9. Coz I Can

Chapter nine; Coz I Can

_Sorry my last chapter was so short to make up for it this story has Edward on his knees._

BPOV

Yes I was grateful for Edward saving me but he wasn't going to get me back that easily. Sure I may have said 'I love you' to him but who wouldn't? So I was going to make him suffer, in style…well at my end of the bargain anyway.

Alice was over at 6 am with a whole load of chemicals she was going to smother onto my face but today I was appreciative of that, I wouldn't be able to live that down. She rubbed some sort of face rejuvenating stuff onto my fave then applied mascara and eyeliner, she held out the outfit I was going to be 'flaunting all I could in' as Alice had put it. It was extremely sexy! I slipped it over my head and Alice whistled and hooted.

"Alice shut it!"

"What I'm just giving myself the respect I deserve for being the queen of matchmaking."

"Oh you are so lucky I look hot!"

"Aren't I glad I have talented hands?"

"Ew Alice! I have no sins worthy of hearing about your bedroom skills."

"Oh Bella!"

With that we left for school, I could not wait to see Edward's jaw hit the floor then go straight through it to hell where he belongs. Today I wasn't expecting anything but that, how foolish was I? I got out of Alice's Porsche very slowly as she parked next to Edward's Volvo. Edward gasped and everyone else chuckled to themselves.

I walked over to him, whispered in his ear, "You may be too old to be play silly games but they're my speciality." I trailed my fingers along his chest and heard his breathing hitch, "You're a silly boy Edward Cullen and silly boys deserve punishment." I winked before skirting away. I deliberately swayed my hips an extra few inches for emphasis on what I had said to him. I looked behind me to see his jaw drop. I swear a few more inches and it would be to hell and further. I chuckled, Alice ran in her thin heeled Stilettos.

"Whoa! Bella you're a vixen and a cunning one at that." She jerked her head at Edward now walking towards us.

"I'll play the game that gets them every time." I winked as he squeezed between Alice and me. I rolled my eyes at the hungry looks he was glancing at me with, "Oh and Alice, I'll come shopping with you after school but I might need to stop at your house before we go anywhere." She giggled and nodded, I walked into biology. I thought I saw Mr. Banner's eyes follow me in as well as the rest of the boys. Today was going to be long.

As I thought today was horrific, every guy stared at me even if they were gay they stared. I guess the beauty of Bella Swan is something they have never ever seen.

EPOV

"Haha Eddie, Bella isn't going to grovel at your feet to take her back." Alice mused at breakfast.

"Yeah and you have what proof?" I looked at her she just smiled that evil 'I know something you don't know' smile, "Alice Cullen!" I barked at her.

"Edward Cullen!" she growled.

"Emmett!" Emmett smiled pleased at himself for saying his own name.

"Well done the monkey knows how to speak." I muttered, unfortunately he hit me causing my cereal to go everywhere!

"You deserve that." Alice grinned then disappeared out the door. Emmett and I then spent the whole morning explaining what had happened to Carlisle and Esme. Evidently we were sort of trying to blame each other. Mum said she would clean it while we were at school so to give her a head start Emmett and I left.

We got there three quarters of an hour before school started so I listened to my Ipod. After 15 minutes that Porsche I love to hate parked right next to me. The passenger door opened in front of me and two glorious legs came out, at first I couldn't not recognise who they belong to. She was hot! I really mean hot, her halter neck dress finished half way down her thigh and it was tight and a fire engine red. She wore black and red socks that tightly grabbed her just above her knees, finishing with red flats her hair was in ringlets. This was Bella? I mean Bella fucking Swan? She looked gorgeous and to the look on Mike Newton's face I wasn't the only one who thought so. You could just about see every girl take a self esteem hit when she stood there. She walked over to me and whispered in my ear "You may be too old to be play silly games but they're my speciality." She trailed her fingers along my chest and my breathing hitched, "You're a silly boy Edward Cullen and silly boys deserve punishment." She winked before skirting away. I could tell she deliberately swayed her hips an extra few inches. I felt drool trickle down the corner of my mouth as I watched her, my sister ran after her, they kept glancing over their shoulders and staring at me then laughing. I started walking towards them. When I reached them Bella rolled her eyes at me and continued talking, "Oh and Alice, I'll come shopping with you after school but I might need to stop at your house before we go anywhere." Alice giggled and nodded. We walked into biology and I swear if I was still with Bella right now I would've punched Mr Banner's lights out, he was fucken staring at her as if she was a lollypop. Thank god I couldn't hear thoughts. (**A/N: chuckle, chuckle!**) I rolled my eyes and took my place behind Bella and Alice, and then Mike came in. when we had started this year he had begged to have me as his lab partner just because I had bagged the table behind Alice, everyone could tell he loved her and he didn't seem to hide it from Jasper either, which costed him 4 weeks of the season because the before mentioned Jasper had taken car of his girlfriend. Needless to say Mike, especially today, was very excited to be where he was siting. I say the smug grin and just thought, 'not again Newton'

"Oi! Newton!" I called when he entered, Bella flinched, "Ready for the game tonight?"

"I'm pumped as!"

"What was with the accent? Are you like a try hard Kiwi or something?"

"Heard a certain lady likes a kiwi accent on a guy." He jerked his head at Bella.

"Only if you're not using it to get her." I knew way more then he did, I saw Bella's body shake, yeah I still have it.

"Sorry Cullen forgot you still had the hots for her." He said loudly.

"Don't you forget it?" I warned him, Alice laughed her head off at that.

"Getting softer in your loneliness eh Cullen?" Tyler shouted across the class.

"Aw Eddie's all lonely." Some one else cried. The class boomed with laughter. Class was so slow that day, it didn't take that long for me to realise I was waiting for something.

BPOV

Oh my god! Biology was so funny. I swear if it wasn't raining I would've thought I was dreaming. Poor Edward though. He really didn't need everybody saying that to him. You've got to admit it was really, really funny. I smiled as I walked into the cafeteria today. There was a table, with one of those number holders that they have at restaurants but instead it had my name. I thought it was a joke so I bypassed it ignoring the stares I was receiving.

"Are you Miss Swan?" a very badly accented waiter asked me.

"Oui." I replied. He looked very confused, "Yes." I translated.

"Right this way," he led me to the table where Edward was now sitting, "Enjoy your lunch." He commented and placed a basket full of French fries and smothered in ketchup.

"Um?" I looked at Edward.

"Um?" he repeated chewing on some fries. I sat down and looked around the cafeteria everyone was staring even teachers, "Isabella Marie Swan, if I could name the top three things I have been so stupid about I'm put breaking up with you on the top."

"Edward it doesn't matter, I've moved on."

"Remember that day I sent you all those flowers."

*

"_Hey Edward," I breathed, "It's been what half an hour?"_

"_Look out the front." He hung up. I hurried down stairs tripping down the last ones, laughing at my self. I got up and opened the door. I gasped, the biggest bouquet of flowers sat on the porch. I picked them up, attached was a tiny card. I ripped it off and read what it said, _

_My dear Bella, there aren't many words I can say that are equal to my feelings for you. But to sum it up perfectly you'll receive a vigorous amount of gifts over the next couple of weeks. With all the love I can give, Edward._

_Stupidly I started crying; I walked back inside and closed the door. I positioned the flowers on the bench and walked over to the cupboard where the vases were, there wasn't one big enough. I smiled; he was being over the top… as usual. My phone buzzed again._

"_Bella, do you like them?" Edward asked._

"_I love them, it's just they're a bit over the top."_

"_All for you love," I smiled, he called me love, "Expect a lot more expenses spent on you my Juliet." I winced remembering a dream I had not so long ago._

"_I love you Edward." He hung up, "Nice."_

*

"Uh huh."

"Well I thought maybe I could regain your love by finishing my shower of expenses."

"Uh why?"

"Why?"

"Um… yeah why would you waste your time?" I snapped.

"Because you're worth it."

"You sound like one of those cosmetic people!" I giggled, he sighed happily.

"Well eat." He shoved the basket over, "Why are _you _so hard to play a game with?"

"I am only because I know every rule and how to bend them." I moved in as if to kiss him but instead I stood up and rushed out of the cafeteria leaving Edward behind me.

"What's wrong with you Bella?" he said behind me. He scared me by placing his hands on my hips. Reflexively I spun and kicked him on the balls then slipped over my clumsy feet. He lay on the ground groaning.

"Woops." Then I ran for my life.

He caught up with me, "Bella!" he threw himself on the ground and had his hands clasped together.

"What?" I yelled.

"Take me back!" he had tears in his eyes, "Take me back, I can not live without you!"

"Why should I?"

"You said you loved me."

"Well things change." So much was going on my head started to spin. Next thing I knew I hit that ground.

*

"_No one is touching me like that!" I did it I turned and kicked my flats off then sprinted to the edge of the cliff and threw my self off. I was flying! I was flying forty five metres from the surface of the water but I was flying! I screamed as I plunged but it was a scream of happiness not fear. _

_Yes! The word echoed through my head as I sliced through the surface of the icy water. It was icy, colder than I'd feared, and yet the chill only added to the high. I was proud of myself as I plunged deeper into the freezing black water. I hadn't had one moment of terror – just plain adrenaline. Really, the fall wasn't scary at all. Where was the challenge? [A/N; New Moon, Chapter 15, Pressure, page 359, paragraphs 4&5]_

_Then I was taken lower, the current was to strong I'd forgotten the storm looming closer up above, how long have I been under? Was Jacob going to save me? Were any of his sick minded friends going too? Better still would Edward have a gut feeling I was out here? Could he coincidently be on the beach not far from here? I knew the answer to all those questions; it was no._

_I let myself believe that I was in love, I let myself fall deeper and deeper into trouble, I'd let myself trust the one man who ripped me into thousands of pieces then hold me above a flame and watch me burn. I was not Bella anymore, I was the shape of her body but empty on the inside, he had me heart, soul, life in his and I let him go too easily._

*

What was I thinking? Letting myself do that to him? Hurting every inch he had hurt me. It wasn't revenge it was torture. I was selfish and tired of love and myself. I needed a change for better or for worse like the vows you say at a wedding. I was the bride running away from the groom. I was giving up my life like a leaf falling of a branch, why couldn't I be there longer? I knew the answer and when I woke up it faced me.

"Edward." I croaked.

"Bella." He whispered.

"This time I'll say it with meaning," I drew a breath, "I love you."

"As I love you." He replied, "Why did you faint?" he asked trying to hold his laughter.

"Coz I can."


	10. Ghosts of Boyfriends Past

Chapter Ten; Ghost of Boyfriends Past

I walked to my truck hand in hand with Edward after I took him back. This time I intended to keep him. He took extra care when he spoke to me; it was as if he didn't want to say word that would hurt me. He took me out regularly but never once made any physical contact. It was starting to get on my nerves.

"I can't take this anymore!" I exclaimed when Alice was doing me up for another date!

"I'm almost done!" she cried.

"No not you, Edward he's just so perfect and gentlemen like it's getting on my nerves!"

"He's not himself." I didn't need a better opportunity than this; I stood up and stomped to Edward's room.

"Edward!" I burst through the door, he was still shirtless.

"Yes, love?" he looked at me innocently.

"Sit down." I stumbled as I just got to his bed. He sat down and I looked at him, staring into his emerald eyes, "Why won't you ever touch me?" I reached out to touch his hand, hesitantly he grabbed it.

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you." He smiled a tiny smile at me, "It's just this was our last proper physical touch." He held up our hands, "Do you know how hard it was for me to leave you?"

"Yes I do and I don't care if this was a replica to our break up, I mean come on Edward you're stronger than that!"

"But Bella, I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to ever not hurt you."

"You're a guy for god's sake; you don't worry about stuff like this!"

"I'm not normal." He quietly said.

"You've got that right." I stood up and sat on his lap, "How's this?"

"Invigorating, I think," he wrapped his arms around my waist, "I might be able to do this."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Let's test that theory." I waltzed back to Alice's room and finished getting ready. She was so pleased with herself. I smiled at her smugness. I walked down the stairs but tripping on the last few, luckily Edward caught me.

"Tested thoroughly." He commented, "You look gorgeous." We reached the karaoke bar where we were going to have dinner; we sat down and enjoyed a well cooked meal. A voice from behind me broke the happiness of this date.

"Hello Bella." And then I remember the title of the movie, 'Ghost of Girlfriends past.' In my case I was being visited by 'Ghost of Boyfriends Past'

_sorry its so short i just couldn't think of anything!_

_love all my readers_

_edwards-girl-forever-drak_


	11. Old dog, same tricks

Chapter Eleven; Old dog, same tricks

_Part one: Enemies before a second glance_

"Hello Bella." And then I remember the title of the movie, 'Ghost of Girlfriends past.' In my case I was being visited by 'Ghost of Boyfriends Past.

I whipped around to see standing only a few feet away from was my first boyfriend James, "Oh hey." I said groaning.

"I'm I really that regrettable?"

"Yes!" I replied, I held tightly onto Edward.

"So this is the lucky bastard," James stuck out his hand to shake Edwards, "James O'Lachlan, Bella's fist ever boyfriend." Edward reluctantly let one hand off me to shake James' hand.

"Edward Cullen," he grimaced at James' smile, "Bella's current." We both knew he didn't need a title but James was often playing those games.

"What brings you to Forks, the place you've detested your whole life, James?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He smiled deviously, "Just wanted to check up on you, I was never quite told the reason you actually moved my delicate flower."

"Do I really have to explain? And I am not your delicate flower, I regret I ever was!" I spat in his face and tugged on Edward surreptitiously, he nodded slowly as if he was agreeing with what I had said to James and not my motion.

"I'm sorry but we do have to go." Edward strained himself from ripping his head of.

"Such a shame, I'll always love you my delicate flower. Always remember that I'm just a doorbell ring away.

My voice came out like a crack of a whip, "What?"

"I'm moving next door, it seems as though your mother is very worried about you. I'll be watching my princess." Edward was impossible to fight against; he spun us around and stomped out the door to his car. His princess? Erg the nerve! James better watch where he walks or he might end up in a very big, very deadly mouse trap.

"I'm just about ready to rip his head off." Edward yelled.

"Could you please?" I asked.

"Certainly." He said appeased

"Yes!" I hissed viciously.

"What do I get as gratitude?" he leaned over and tapped his cheek. I pecked it faintly, he pouted, "That's not very nice." He complained.

"Of course it's not." He glowered at me trying to make me cave but confidently I just shrugged and kept the smug look on my face. He arrived in front of my house and growled at the moving van next door. I rolled my eyes and kissed him, "That's my token of gratitude for when you rip his head off." He laughed but it was strained, I knew he was trying to keep himself from running out of the car and looking for James. I blessed him distinguishing that he loved me so much he wouldn't kill anyone until he had proof they had hurt me, _then_ he'd kill them. He sped off, just to make sure he didn't stop I watched him disappear at the end of the street. I walked inside and huffed. Tonight was not the best of nights.

"Hey Dad," I nodded at him staring at me blankly from the living room.

"Hey Bells." There was so emotion in neither his voice nor his eyes.

"Dad?" he blinked and then looked at me with a confused expression.

"Oh, Bells, I sorta spaced out, how was your night?"

"Perfect." I grumbled.

"Why? What did he do to you?"

"It wasn't him, it was a…an old boyfriend from Phoenix, he came and ruined everything." I felt the tears swelling up.

"Oh Bells, he's just jealous."

"But James fucked every chick in the whole school when he was with me and then tore my heart out of my chest and stomped on it until it was dead." My tears overflowed but I knew I had every right to cry.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry." Charlie said embarrassed.

"He's moving in next door."

"I could put a restraining order on him," he joked lightly.

"That could work," I joked with him. I sighed and looked at the time 10:50, "I'm going to bed."

"Night," Charlie squeaked.

"Night." I went up to my room and got changed, no need for a shower. Edward wasn't coming tonight. We were both in such a state when he left; I don't think we were able to even sleep tonight let alone enjoy each other's company. I sighed and read Wuthering Heights…again. It was tattered and ripped, the spine was in need of a little help that wasn't sticky tape, there were marks from the dog ears I had folded and writing in it were I had rewriting paragraphs. I had a strange feeling I was in need of a new copy of this but what made me think this made me utterly clueless, I thought to myself. I laughed at all the romantic, touchy parts; love was too complicated when it came to this book. I could see all the similarities it had to my relationship with Edward but it left me totally stunned sometimes. I scowled at James' moving shape at his window. He waved and smiled at me. I shook my head and drew the curtains. I hopped in under the covers and fell into a dreamless sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I woke up at the scratching of fingernails at my window. I pulled up the blind and stared, shocked, at Edward's perfect face. I pushed the window up and stood back. I smiled at his confused expression and tried to fight the desire to kiss him, I could see from the covetousness in his eyes and his strained jaw he was too. I laughed, flung my hands around his neck and kissed his lips lightly. I giggled mindlessly at the passionate look in his eyes as if he had won the best prize at the fair.

"I can't believe you're mine." He whispered, stroking my arm.

"Neither can I." I beamed. He poked my sides making me fold over and burst out laughing.

"Hush, time for me to go if you're going to be loud," he winked at me.

"Aw, don't leave."

"Would it be childish of me to hide in your closet?" I shook my head with wide eyes, he giggled and I shut the door once he was comfortable and hidden. Charlie's footsteps thudded up the stair, I quickly grabbed my phone and started talking to it, I heard Edward's snigger. I scowled and started talking again. Charlie came in and I mouthed "Alice," he took it as a, "Disturb me right now, come on I dare ya." He slammed the door but I kept talking until I heard his footsteps fade down the stairs. Edward's arms were suddenly around me.

"You're a very good actress sometimes."

"Sometimes?" I asked with fake shock on my face. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. I twisted out of them and go changed. I wore something casual today; a blouse, a blue denim vest over that then a long knit hooded throw over coat with deep blue skinny jeans (What Alice wore in Twilight on Bella's first day.) and white Chuck Taylors. I smiled at myself in my floor length mirror. I left my hair out and ran my fingers through it. I sighed.

"This is as good as it's going to get."

"That's perfect." Edward chuckled in my ear. I picked up my bag and told him I'd meet him at school, "Bella my car's a few blocks away I'll go get it then I'll take you to school." He laughed and climbed at the window. I shuffled out of my room and slowly went down the stairs to my awaiting audience.

"Good morning Bella," Charlie smiled at me.

"Morning dad." I laughed at the expression on his face.

"You look nice." He commented.

"Alice fixed my whole wardrobe."

"I can see, and she did a good job."

"She always does, are you saying that I have bad taste?"

"No you were too tomboy-y before, now you're well gorgeous no wonder Jake can't keep his eyes off you," he looked up at my expression, "Or Edward." He quickly added. I laughed at him, then Edward's impatience from outside, he had beeped the horn seven times already, what does he want a world record.

"Have fun Bella," he looked at me seriously, "Be careful."

"Always am."

"Got that pepper spray?"

"Dad." I got up and smacked his shoulder before escaping out the door. I opened the passenger door of Edward's Volvo and stared at his agitated face.

"What happened?"

"Alice is pissed because I haven't thought of Valentines since Tan," he looked at me and smiled apologetically,

"Tan?"

"Tanya, she was a girlfriend of mine, that horrible strawberry blonde who I used to hang out with," I shuddered violently, "Yeah she was hooked onto me and claimed me as her own. She'd call me soul mate, shoulder to cry on, lover, Eddie."

"Eddie? You have got be kidding me, you do not expect me to believe that you allowed her to call you Eddie? I mean seriously?" He laughed at the disgusted choke I made at the end.

"I thought she was what I wanted except when I saw you, I totally forgot about her and the huge posse of "friends" it was like I had been missing a piece of me but didn't know about it until I made contact with your chocolate eyes." I blushed and I swear the look he was giving me now made me go even redder. We arrived at school to see an unfamiliar cherry red Mazda convertible parked in the far corner of the parking lot. I shuddered not only did I know who it belonged to I also knew he'd be able to get into the same classes as me, his dad being in the FBI and all. I groaned and Edward was furious but I also knew that if he ever lost his temper he wouldn't do it in front of me.

I laughed at Emmett's excited face, "Bella! Edward!" I have no idea how he managed it, he picked both of us up in one arm then wrapped the other tightly around so we were facing each other but seriously squashed.

"Emmett. Can't. Breathe." I gasped as he let us down after throwing his head back and laughing.

"Party, my – our house, Friday night be there or else," he tried to say threateningly and we focus on the word tried, he just had this huge grin on his face however his eyes were deadly serious.

For the whole day and the rest of that week James didn't make any contact with me, absolutely none what so ever.

_Part two: In life there are no happy endings, just pain and sorrow_

Alice was at my house at 4pm about three hours before we were supposed to get ready. Alice, being Alice, needed as much time as she had to even pick one fucken dress! So standing there in my room throwing dress after dress onto my bed into selected categories was Alice already done up and glamorised.

"Too long," she muttered, "Too sexy," she threw it on to the on growing pile, "Way too wide," she picked one out and examined it, "Not wide enough," she picked a deep navy blue halter neck out and compared to the same dress which instead was violet. She threw the violet one into the pile of, "Hell no." and threw the navy blue at me, "Change quickly your make is going to take forever!" she complained, she ran to the bathroom in her thin heeled Stilettos. I laughed and stripped down; the dress had a very strappy back so there was no point wearing a bra, I took it off and slipped the dress on. I inspected the shoes Alice had left for me, they were huge! At least the heels were. I mean Alice we both know I'd probably have more fun in hospital than this party if I was going to wear these! I exhaled and slipped them on. I walked very slowly to the bathroom, trying my hardest not to trip or snap a heel.

"You are hot!" Alice screamed then slammed the bathroom door.

"No duh." I strutted the chair I guessed was a torture device. I closed my eyes and day dreamed of Edward while she was working her magic. I smiled when I looked in the mirror, she was growing on me.

"Thanks Al,"

"What did you just say?"

"Llama, eating a cheesecake." I laughed at her very, very confused expression, "I said thanks." I smiled at her now wide open mouth. I looked at the time, we had about thirty minutes to spare, "And that was your quickest ever make up session." She now laughed. We grabbed our clutches and hurried down stairs. I fell down the last couple and stood up. I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks.

"You, you always have to ruin it don't you?" she chuckled and held out and elbow and guided me to her awaiting Porsche.

We arrived in a couple of minutes when it would've taken me the whole half and hour to get down their driveway. Edward was waiting at my door but Alice shooed him away.

"You are so not going to see her! My work has taken four whole hours." I would've corrected her but I knew the response I'd get. Edward grumbled away saying stuff I couldn't pick up.

When he had disappeared Alice pulled out a floor length coat and made me wear it, "Edward is not going to see you in this until we are officially announced."

"Officially announced?"

"Emmett got an announcer for this party because it's like a seriously romantic Valentines party!" she beamed.

"Emmett and Valentines so don't belong in that type of sentence."

"Emmett had nothing to do with this party." I laughed, "Rosalie just made him tell everybody." She rushed me upstairs before anyone could see me.

"Hey Rose." I gushed over her dress, she made me take the coat off, when I did I felt kind of silly, "Do you know what? I feel like a stripper!"

"Ew Bella we didn't know you were into that sort of stuff." I grumbled at their sick joke.

"Come one it's time to officially arrive." We ducked down the stairs and out the door only to turn around and 'arrive'.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The party was hilarious, Edward gasped when the announcer called out, "Bella Swan." After Rosalie and Alice had come in. he hasn't kept his hands off me since. James was a wall flower. He just wouldn't stop staring! Then when Edward went to get us some drinks he moved across the dance floor to me.

"Come, I want to talk." He whispered in my ear. I followed him stupidly; he swayed a bit while he walked. Drunk, I realised, "Bella, I lurve you. Take me back." and before I knew it he had is beer covered lips on mine.

"James," I mumbled but not with desire but with disgust but he didn't realise it. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me tighter. His hand started to caress my thigh, he still wouldn't let go. I pushed with all my might be he had me locked on to him. To some one who didn't know that we were ex's they probably think we were a happy couple. James' hand went higher pulling up the skirt of my dress with it. I screamed but he still didn't move.

"James! James." I screamed louder praying some one would hear me. It didn't work nobody came out side, like I said we looked like a happy couple. He pushed me to the ground and now his hand was trying to undo the dress.

"Get off me you bastard."

"Feisty like always." He laughed slyly. He held my wrists in one hand and locked my legs with his, I suddenly realised no one was looking for me; Edward would've saved me by now, Alice would've noticed and Rosalie should be searching every nook and cranny, nothing moved outside besides James' hand.

Then I heard it, the door slam open and Edward's yelling, I screamed in pain. James was hurting me, it hurt like hell.

"Move a step closer Cullen and princess is history." James threatened. I saw Alice come around behind him and covered his eyes. Edward ran forward and ripped him off me. Edward started beating him; I saw the blood trickle down my rapist's face. I wanted to laugh but it still hurt, the pain was going to haunt me my whole entire life. I didn't want that memory. I wish I'd never followed him, why I did was stupid. I erupted into tears. Edward looked up and gave James one more punch before sitting beside me then hugging me tightly.

"Bella, hush now everything's alright." He whispered into my ears, I heard the tone of regret in his voice.


	12. An old foe comes to town

_Just a little recognition for three people who have helped and motivated me with this story, my friends Rebecca and Rachel plus my newly founded camaraderie AkashaCullen26, thankyou so much for all your support, also a very big thankyou to everyone who reviews and tells me to keep writing. _

_And another reminder if you want me to finish this story you have to remember that _The Gypsy and the Prince _will be delayed until further notice, sorry for the inconvenience. Here's the next chapter for you._

_Love always, edwards-girl-forever-drak_

Chapter Twelve; an old foe comes to town

I knew it would happen, when Edward would finally snap. I had prepared for it but what I had seen was another. His perfect face was twisted into an estranged twisted mask of rage and hatred towards my rapist; he didn't deserve a name any more. It hurt to look at Edward's face that night, his rage was ever present. Charlie took action when Edward called him. I was interviewed and was present at court. 'James' was very obedient when he was being prosecuted. He didn't say a word that would mean he was innocent, he never looked either Edward or I in the eye. He was ashamed for being such a faggot, who wouldn't?

But I was afraid that if Edward had enough rage building inside of him, he'd snap again, if he was with me I wouldn't have any idea what to do. I was petrified; I didn't think I'd be able to talk to him. So I spent my entire time being silent. Everyone asked but no one got an answer, not even Charlie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I strummed my guitar lightly on this Saturday after noon and waited for words to compose themselves in my head. It took a while but they were fragmented and fiddled with.

It took me a while to notice,

It took me a while to seize it,

And I know how it feels,

To be on the receiving side,

My world has now turned upside down,

Turning it right up will be a risk,

I'm willing to take

If it saves me,

If it keeps me protected,

If I treat it like a pounding headache,

If I ignore the pain,

If I try to train myself,

Will the memory go away?

You hurt me,

Like I knew you would,

I tried to leave you in the back of my mind,

I used up my strength,

To keep you out of my sight,

Nevertheless

Nevertheless

Nevertheless

If it saves me,

If it keeps me protected,

If I treat it like a pounding headache,

If I ignore the pain,

If I try to train myself,

Will the memory go away?

I broke down in front of you,

I told you I'm in pain

I strived to make a change,

I strived to grow up,

I tried to lock my emotions away,

Then came the day,

You snapped in front of me.

If it saves me,

If it keeps me protected,

If I treat it like a pounding headache,

If I ignore the pain,

If I try to train myself,

Will the memory go away?

It hurt like hell,

I was under a spell,

Oh oh,

My mind had no control

I asked for help,

To get me out of this state

They told me

You're in love, darlin'

All the pain is making your heart jump

Believe me.

Like a good girl I did as I was told.

If it saves me,

If it keeps me protected,

If I treat it like a pounding headache,

If I ignore the pain,

If I try to train myself,

Will the memory go away?

Like the typical softie that I am, I cried and cried, and cried. It hurt to keep my eyes open staring at the purple guitar, as much as I didn't want to I stood up and shook myself getting rid of the cobwebs. I ushered myself into the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water before giving in and having a nerve untwisting shower. I turned the water until it was burning my skin. It hurt like hell, I laughed at the thought, same as the line in my song. I hopped out and went to spend sometime picking out an outfit like Alice would. I smiled; it felt unfamiliar on my face. It felt more then natural to be there, when I finally put some clothes on I realised I was hurting my self and Edward just shutting myself in this little cage, within I thought I was safe, evidently I was only safe from myself. I rushed down the stairs and jumped into my truck and thundered down the highway to the almost invisible turnoff, I turned and sped faster and faster down the driveway. I say the emerald eyes gleam in the sunlight.

"Bella!" he yelled and pulled me out of the car. He kissed me because he had definitely missed me.

"Edward," I sighed happily, "sorry," I whispered.

"Sorry? You're sorry, for what being a hormonal teenager?"

"Yes, and ditching you plus the rest of the world." I said with regret, "Never again." I vowed mostly to myself.

"Ha! I'm the one who should be apologizing; I'm the one who snapped." I shuddered at the word and the images it brought up, "I am so sorry I don't think there is enough words to tell you how sorry I am!" he let go of me and took three steps backward, "I, Edward Cullen, am officially…" he winked at me and sucked in a deep breath, "IN LOVE WITH BELLA SWAN!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. I ran over to him and sucked in a deep breath myself.

"I SECOND THAT!" it echoed off the forest around us, it was dense it rumbled with the ferocious yells and squeals of laughter pouring from our mouths. I pulled Edward's face to face me and his eyes glinted, "I, Isabella Marie Swan, vow to love you with all my heart until I die."

He closed the distance and kissed me, "I, Edward Cullen, will laugh in the face of evil just to see your perfect face and no matter where I am I will always know that there is some waiting for me when I get home." He slipped an arm around me as we walked to the door.

"Bella! Oh my god!" she squealed while wrapping her tiny arms around me.

"Nice to see you too Alice." Emmett came and claimed me, Rose and Jasper sat out in the living room with enormous smiles on their faces.

(In the third person)

Bella laughed along with her friends as Victoria watched from the bushes, "Poor humans their just too easy to get." She sneered at the happy people in the living room, "One day, Edward Cullen, you will pay the price of hurting the only human I have any desire to keep." She lifted her hand and stroked James' hair, "My dear pet, go fetch me an unsuspecting human from Seattle, I'm peckish." She licked her lips and narrowed her eyes. Her face was strong as iron, she knew it was only a matter of time before she could hurt Edward's little heart. Bella shivered as Victoria gazed sternly at her back, "Edward will pay." Were her last words before disappearing after James'.

_Ooooo…left you on a cliffy! Haha next chapter skips graduation and Bella's birthday. So stay tuned for the next chapter of You Can't Help But Love Edward Cullen!_

_Lots of love; edwards-girl-forever-drak_


	13. ALICE MARY CULLEN!

_Just a heads up The Gypsy and The Prince is not continuing at all. Sorry if you liked it, I'm out of ideas and sorry but I hated it anyway. Um heaps of thanks to Becx and Rachiie the best bffs of all time, AkashaCullen26 for helping me and to every one whom; reads, reviews and (hopefully) recommends huge thanks. Woops I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer._

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Twilight or any of its characters, the crazy talented Stephanie Meyer does, unfortunately, and to many girls surprise Edward isn't Bella's husband… he's mine! Muhahaha **

Chapter Thirteen: ALICE MARY CULLEN!

Bella's point of view

I am now officially free! My birthday and graduation went by so fast you'd think it was super natural. I got up and still couldn't believe I was going to Dartmouth in the fall with the most perfect boyfriend in the world, Edward Cullen. It's still long sleeved top wearing weather here in Forks. I seriously didn't mind though, mum has tried and tried to get me living with her again, each time she tried she failed as soon as she said a word through the phone. She guessed Edward was part of the reason I was staying, feet planted, in Forks.

For my birthday Edward, inevitably, was overwhelmingly vigorous when he was able to give me presents for example; he had gotten me a luxurious Enzo Ferrari, newest addition to the Enzo collection. He slipped covertly a limitless black credit card but when ever I touched it, it was red hot and burned in my hands, a charm bracelet especially designed for me with on it; [in order] a piano, a diamond encrusted B then a crystal heart then a diamond encrusted E, a lion, a freesia, a treble clef, a lamb, a gold butterfly, shoes (courtesy of Alice), ladybug and a dragon fly. He also got me a whole bookcase worth of books, a book case, a cabinet full of CDs all by my favourite artists and bands. Edward also got me a surround sound system, a laptop and finally wireless internet which he would pay for. Instantly I felt a bit pissed off. I had strictly forbidden tremendous amount of gifts and what does he do? Goes out and does the exact opposite. But he has to be generous, he is a friken millionaire, at least that's my theory.

Today Alice was taking me shopping, her shout she said. To me it was more like, "Try anything funny and I will rip you to shreds." Yet I wasn't sure she was capable of doing that.

"Bella, cheer up! Edward is going to be taking you out tomorrow."

"Such joy." I said with as much emotion as a wooden doll.

"Bella!" she complained, "Edward wants you to have fun."

"Alright!" I put my hands up in defence, "I'm just overwhelmed by your 'spending' habits, and if I could even call them that it's way too much, my birthday was a nightmare!"

"It was not, you're just ungrateful," she said pouting.

"Fine I'll have 'fun' if it makes both of you happy."

"Yay!" she squealed. We went from shop she was throwing clothes at me like they were the most beautiful thing you could ever want. She purchased more than I thought was possible in one bloody hour! She soon pulled me into Victoria's Secret. I really did not want to be here right now! When will scientists invent invisible shield chewing gum? **(A/N: no really when will they? I need to be invisible at times!)**

"Alice…" I blushed; she flung skimpy lingerie at me then sent me to the change room.

"Well you've got to grow up sometime." I shuddered at her words and tried the stupid clothes on. I wonder if a princess would have to go through this. I laughed and pulled Alice into the change room.

"Happy?" she giggled and pulled her phone out. Snap! She had a picture, "Don't you dare show Edward that." She ignored me and looked at me.

"You really need a nickname for him, Edward is just too long." I sighed and ran through ideas for a nickname.

"Eddie?" I squeaked.

"Eddie…Teddy! Eddie- Teddy!"

"Right Alice and your nickname for jasper is?"

"Um… we really need to get some more for you to try on." She disappeared out of the change room. I had a feeling my question was not going to be answered. She came back with a whole pile… pointless to say we were in Victoria's Secret for what felt like forever!

When we got back to her house, I sighed I couldn't remember the last time we went to my house after shopping for me. Emmett and Jasper were snickering struggling to keep themselves together.

"What?" I stared at them with confusion.

"Edward is going to love you tonight." I stared at them then realised what had happened, she had deliberately sent it to everybody EXCEPT Edward. Stupid, sick minded, promise breaking, confidence squashing, midget pixie! Alice was going to die one way or another.

"ALICE MARY CULLEN GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW FOR ETERNAL TORTURE!"

"Yes Bells," she smiled angelically from the foot of the stairs, now she's in for it.

"How dare you send that fucken photo to everybody but Edward?"

"Who said I didn't send it to Edward?" There I froze; the man of my life came down the stares with the most pleased look on his face.

"Sorry Bella but you did look…"

"Sexier than Rose when she tries." Emmett blurted out. He had seemed to have forgotten that none of us really wanted to hear that.

"Emmett do you know how much shit you'll be in when she hears that?"

"Heaps, that's why no one is going to tell her."

"Tell me what?" Rose came in and everyone gripped their stomachs because they were laughing so hard at Emmett's guilty face.

"How much I love you." He muttered silently.

"Sure that's totally what you said." She said unconvinced.

"Yeah you're right, her rose your hairs blonde." I stated like I hadn't noticed.

"Thank you Miss 'I state the plain obvious.'" She glared at me. Then I suddenly remembered why I was supposed to be ripping Alice's head off. I ran to her and she toppled over. I sat on her and pulled her hair.

"Ooo… cat fight!" Emmett chuckled; "Ow!" rose had evidently hit him. I pulled her hair and smiled with satisfaction at her high pitched shrieks.

"Bella! Let go of my sister." Edward growled. I did and turned towards him saintly smiling. He glared but I just shrugged. I got off her and helped her up. She apologised for sending the picture and the rest of the day went smoothly.

_time to get those reviews up! lets aim for i dunno... 50 i only have 37 and i have what now thirteen chapters?_

_please read, review and reccomend_

_love you lots edwards-girl-forever-drak_


	14. Turned

Chapter 14; Turned…

_**Part one: the start of my forever with Edward**_

_Bella's point of view_

I whispered his name when he walked through the door, he was wearing a tux and his hair was slicked back but still had his "sex hair" messiness. He held a corsage in his hand and his face was formed into a nervous crooked smile. I smiled just as nervously in response, he laughed anxiously before walking towards me.

"Don't you look dashing?" I eyed him slyly, while brushing my hands over Edward's shoulders.

"You, my girl, look fit for an angel. Like you always do." I hit him playfully. He handed me the corsage then we bid our goodbyes to Charlie, "He emits so much tension, it's annoying almost."

"Almost? At least you don't have him doing that 24/7." I sighed, "He's just trying to be a good parent, saving me from the outside world, that's all." Edward mumbled something unintelligible, all I could get an impression of was, "He'll want to keep you safer after we get home tonight." I shook my head in confusion and sat back, this was going to be a very quiet ride.

Edward stopped in front of a hall, it was huge and grand. Pillars, which supported the roof, were decorated with tubed lighting, the marble it was made of glinted in the sunlight, like Edward's eyes. At the moment, I couldn't look at the enthralling emeralds, it hurt too much. I wanted to know why he was so jumpy, why he was so rigid, why he was so, so… not him. I walked through the ostentatious entrance, to an even bigger room filled with people; suddenly my sapphire blue gown didn't seem so out of place.

"Edward, what the hell is this?" I asked without turning around.

"This is Rosalie's parents' annual commitment ball, otherwise known as 'the rich people who don't give a damn about anybody else they're just here for the booze'" he winked at me. We walked in and were greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Hale. They were very kind and understanding, like Rosalie and Jasper. I smiled at the family resemblance, Alice and Jasper plus Rosalie and Emmett were delicately dancing around in unison; spirals, lifts and steps all done at the same time. It looked perfect.

"You don't expect me to do that do you?" I looked at Edward.

"No, of course not." I gestured for him to continue with an annoyed expression, he didn't. Instead Edward pulled my hand and dragged me out to a gazebo; it was, like the rest of the garden, highlighted with tubed lighting. I sighed; it was extravagant. We sat on the swing hanging from the roof. Edward swallowed loudly and wrung his hands. It took either of us a while to get used to the silence but then he broke it.

"Bella, I'm madly in love with you, hell I'm so madly in love with you I can't seem to stay away from you." I smiled at his confused expression, waiting for my response.

"Edward, I have to say, I have never felt this way for a guy in my whole life."

"Okay so now we're on the same page… almost." He looked up at the reddening sky then locked his eyes with mine, "I love you, to the ends of this earth." He cradled my face in his hands as if it was as delicate as a flower, then he let go.

"Oh no." I gasped as Edward slid down on one knee. He ignored my comment.

"Isabella Swan," he looked up at my through his impossibly long lashes, his emerald eyes soft but, some how, still scorching; like green fire, "I promise to love you forever – ever single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

There were many things I wanted to say, some of them not nice at all and others more disgustingly gooey and romantic than he probably dreamed I was capable of. Rather than embarrass myself with either, I squared my shoulders and caught his eyes, "You're serious aren't you?" he nodded with a business face on but I knew he was nervous. I stalled, pretending to think it over, I had waited for what felt like infinity for him to ask me and I have always know what I would say. There was just one thing to do; FIND MY BLOODY VOICE BOX!

I didn't know how it happened but it did, my mouth formed the words and out came that simplistic answer, "Yes." I had agreed to forever love Edward Cullen… well for at least as long as I would live. I wished for an eternity with him, I always have but right now I knew it would never ever happen. I prayed night after night for an opportunity to live with him, to see him never grow old because neither would I but again as I said, it would never ever happen.

Edward pulled out a ring box and exposed this tantalizing little diamond then placed it on my finger. I had no thoughts just emotion and let me tell you, if anybody has emotion sensing powers and all that mumbo jumbo, I'm secretly hoping they don't share the same universe as me. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him, and kissed him…lets immediately say we were caught up in the moment.

"BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA!" Alice ran out of the building with lightning speed.

"Alice," I groaned.

"I have a new sister, I have a new sister!" she chanted. Jasper came out and mouthed 'I'm sorry' Edward and I smiled and mouthed 'its okay' back to him. We walked back inside and slowly made our way through the night… together.

_(A/N: we're just going to skip right to the wedding… hold on tight!)_

_**Part two: Changing completely**_

_(A/N: Would you kill me if I typed the whole wedding chapter into this fan fiction? If you would don't read any further. Sorry if you think I am stealing her beautiful work it's the only way I'll be able to do a wedding scene by the way there are changes because Edward is human.)_

A sudden fan fare thrilled through the soaring music. I recognised my cue.

"Don't let me fall, Dad," I whispered. Charlie pulled my hand through his arm and then grasped it tightly. One step at a time, I told myself as we began to descend to the slow tempo of the march. I didn't lift my eyes until my feet were safely on the flat ground, though I could hear the murmurs and rustling if the audience as I cam into view. Blood flooded my cheeks at the sound; of course I could be counted on to be the blushing bride.

As soon as my feet were past the treacherous stairs, I was looking for him. For a brief second, I was distracted by the profusion of white blossoms that hung in garlands from everything in the room that wasn't alive, dripping with long lines of white gossamer ribbons. But I tore my eyes from the bowery canopy and searched across the rows of satin draped chairs - blushing more deeply as I took in the crowd of faces all focussed on me - until I found him at last, standing before an arch overflowing with more flowers, more gossamer.

I was barely conscious that Carlisle stood by his side, and Angela's father behind them both. I didn't see my mother where she must have been sitting in the front row, or my new family, or any of the guests - they would have to wait until later.

All I really saw was Edward's face; it filled my vision and overwhelmed my mind. His eyes were a shimmering, burning green; his perfect face was almost severe with the depth of his emotion. And then, as he met my awed gaze, he broke into a breathtaking smile of exultation.

Suddenly, it was only the pressure of Charlie's hand on mine that kept me from sprinting headlong down the aisle.

The march was too slow as I struggled to pace my steps to its rhythm. Mercifully, the aisle was very short. And then, at last, at last, I was there. Edward held out his hand. Charlie took my hand and, in a symbol as old as the world, placed it in Edward's. I touched the miracle of his skin, and I was home.

Our vows were simple, traditional words that had been spoken a million times.

In that moment, as the minister said his part, my world, which had been upside down for so long now, seemed to settle into its proper position. I saw just how silly I'd been for fearing this – as if it was an unwanted birthday gift or an embarrassing exhibition, like the prom. I look into Edward's shining, triumphant eyes and knew that I was winning too. Because nothing else mattered but that I could stay with him.

I didn't realise I was crying until it was time to say the binding words.

"I do," I managed to choke out in a nearly unintelligible whisper, blinking my eyes clear so I could see his face.

When it was his turn to speak, the words rang clear and victorious.

"I do," he vowed.

Mr. Weber declared us husband and wife, and then Edward's hands reached up to cradle my face, carefully, as if it were as delicate as the white petals swaying above our heads. I tried to comprehend, through the film of tears blinding me, the surreal fact that this amazing person was _mine._ His bright green eyes looked as if they had tears but I only knew him too well they were not going to fall for his fear of eternal mocking by Emmett. He bent his head toward mine, and I stretched up on the tips of my toes, throwing my arms – bouquet and all – around his neck.

He kissed me tenderly, adoringly; I forgot the crowd, the place, the time, the reason… only remembering that he loved me, that he wanted me, that I was his.

He began the kiss, and he had to end it; I clung to him, ignoring the titters and the throat-clearing in the audience. Finally, his hands restrained my face and he pulled back – too soon – to look at me. On the surface his sudden smile was amused, almost a smirk. But underneath his momentary entertainment at my public exhibition was a deep joy that echoed my own.

The crowd erupted into applause, and he turned our bodies to face our friends and family. I couldn't look away from his face to see them.

My mother's arms were the first to find me, her tear-streaked face the first thing I saw when I finally tore my eyes unwillingly from Edward. And then I was handed through the crowd, passed from embrace to embrace, only vaguely aware of who held me, my attention centred on Edward's hand clutched tightly in my own.

The wedding flowed into the reception party – courtesy of Alice's flawless planning. We greeted the guests we had just embraced but now we could talk and laugh. Jacob wasn't present, which made me sad; he couldn't have forgotten could he? I mean Billy was here. Billy saw my distress as I paid no attention and stood on my tiptoes looking for my best friend.

"Bells, he thought it would be easier for both of you if he kept out of the picture." I sighed and fought the tears that sentence had brought to my eyes.

All the standard traditions were kept. I was blinded by flash bulbs as we held the knife over the cake. We took turns shoving cake into each other's faces. I threw my bouquet with atypical skill, right into Alice's surprised hands, she blushed for the first time in history and Jasper pinched her ass. Emmet and Jasper howled with laughter at my blush while Edward removed my borrowed garter – which I shimmied down nearly to my ankle – very carefully with his teeth subtly nibbling on my leg which sort of (and I hate to admit it) turned me on the slightest. With a quick wink at me he shot it straight into Mike Newton's face.

After the first dance, then dances with Charlie and Phil plus Emmett and Jasper then every body else in the room, Edward and I took a walk down along the concrete path to the little bridge over the river at the bottom of their backyard, alone. We strolled at a pace I was willing to walk in these death traps for shoes.

"So Mrs Cullen, hows life?" I giggled at his casual tone, Bella Cullen, just rolls off the tongue.

"Interesting, I just got married to the most wonderful man I have ever known." I smiled at his now evil filled face.

"Really? So what's he like?" so I started to play his little game.

"He has the most gorgeous green eyes that you could look into forever and never get lost, his hair is the most luscious colour of bronze, and his face is perfectly angular. His kisses are to absolutely die for, you can't think straight when he is in close proximity of you. His smile is full but crooked, and his body," I chuckled, "Let's say it can't keep my hands off him." I blushed.

"Hmm… he sounds attention-grabbing, he also sounds familiar," he laughed, it was soft and joyous, "It sounds very much like me, I wonder why?" he asked rhetorically, "It just so happens that I got married today!" he exclaimed.

"Congratulations, what's she like?" I smiled we were still playing this silly game.

"She's pale but that's contrasted with her brown hair and chocolate eyes. Her lips are plump and full, her smile is captivating, her kisses are like and angel, her face is exactly like one of those swimsuit model type faces although if you know her better you know she is the brainiest person on the block. You know what else?" he looked at me pryingly.

"What should I know?" he reached out to touch me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to his chest.

"I can't let her go."

He kissed me, it was much, much more intoxicating than any of the others; it was passionate and slow building yet urgent and rough at the same time. He grasped me with two hands, and held me tightly; I placed my hands at his neck limply only noticing the motion because I was pulling him closer. I trailed one hand down his chest and over his abs, he groaned with excitement. I knew he was restraining himself from going any further and I knew i was making it harder for him.

"Bella," he'd gasp every time we'd take a breath. And every time he gasped I answered with a groan.

Something rustled in the bushes, we stopped and looked expectantly for someone like Emmett to bounce out and spray us with silly string. When that person emerged I scolded myself for asking for minimum jail time as James' penalty. There was definitely some thing wrong, his eyes were blood red, there was some emotion I couldn't quite pin in them before I could even scream he was next to me and he bit into my neck. That was when the burning sensation started.

_James' point of view:_

I had her, her beautiful body next to mine, she was in pain. I could tell, I remembered well what it was like. Edward's eyes were wide and I thought if I was changing her I might as well changed him too. So I did, I bit into his neck then fought against the frenzy that had begun. The rest of the Cullens were coming down the concrete path, when they saw the newly weds writhing in pain, then me holding them both, they were filled with rage. The pixie was first to move she advanced on me but I knew her struggles were useless, I changed her. One by one, they were in my arms and screaming; only Bella remained silent. If it wasn't that I could hear her heart it would've thought I had killed her.

_Bella's point of view:_

The burning was unbearable, I kept myself from screaming just in case Edward was holding me watching me die. I prayed for this to end, I prayed for whatever was happening to stop but like everything else I wish it didn't come true. I wanted to die, wishing was getting me no where but if I moved the slightest inch I was sure to lose control. So I didn't move, knowing Edward would only suffer as much as I did if I screamed at all. I fought against reality, which was pain and the memories that had lead to this, non reality was black and the pain was dull. I liked non reality but instead my body wanted reality, I could not believe I was so masochistic! It took me a while to understand what my body was doing; it wanted to be with Edward, as long as it was with Edward real or fantasying it could live through the pain. I knew better.

I had come out of my unconsciousness several times, only to hear a strange yet familiar sound ringing in my ears. It was conversation, it was two of the most exquisite voices I had heard my whole life.

"How long Alice?" a deeper, more male voice asked.

"Not long, see my vision is getting clearer." The voice that supposedly belonged to Alice chimed. Her voice was too melodic for her, too sweet.

"Alice I can_ see, _mind reader, remember?"

"Whatever you say, Edward," EDWARD! Now I remember! "She smiled! When I said your name, she smiled! Did you see?"

"How could I nor? My eyes haven't left her face since I woke up." His voice moved in close to my ear, "Isabella Marie Cullen, wake up this instant!" he whispered.

"Wow, wow, wow! Edward hold down on the love, I might be humping her soon if you don't stop projecting that lust, it is so fucken strong!" a voice boomed from somewhere. Apparently that made me smile again because everyone erupted into murmurs.

That was when I slipped back into nothingness besides the never ending pain.

_**Part three: Wake up and smell the roses**_

(A/N: do not ask why I put them in parts… I was thinking I could be sneaky and update three chapters in a day and not have to write anymore for at least a while. However since the New Moon trailer *eek! [Definitely not a squeal]* is out down here in Oz I think we should celebrate! Party at my place! Nah jokes…  read on my readers, read on. *giggles at her parents who look at her as if she is crazy when she said that out loud* the price I pay for my people. This is just a little bit more of Breaking Dawn stealing sorry Mrs Meyer!)

Every thing was so clear.

Sharp. Defined.

The brilliant over head light was blinding-bright, and yet I could plainly see the glowing strands of filaments inside the bulb. I could see each colour of the rainbow in the white light, and, at every angle of the spectrum, an eighth colour I had no name for.

Behind the light, I could distinguish the individual grain in the dark wood ceiling above. In front of it, I could see the dust motes in the air, the sides the light touched and the dark sides, distinct and separate. The spun like little planets, moving around each other in a celestial dance.

The dust was so beautiful that I inhaled in shock; the air whistled down my throat, swirling the mote into a vortex. The action felt wrong. I considered, and realised the problem was that there was no relief tied to the action. I didn't nee the air. My lungs weren't waiting for it. They reacted differently to the influx.

I did not need the air, but I liked it. In it, I could taste the room around me – taste the lovely dust motes, the mix of the stagnant air mingling with the flow of slightly cooler air form the open door. Taste a lush whiff of silk. Taste a faint hint of something warm and desirable, something that should be moist, but wasn't… that smell made my throat burn dryly, a faint echo of the venom burn, though the scent was tainted by the bite of chlorine and ammonia. And most of all, I could taste an almost-honey-lilac-and-sun-flavoured scent that was the strongest thing, the closet thing to me…

Edward.

_*Does an arm circly thingy, while chanting, "Bella is a vampire." Over and over* in your face every one that thought this was supposed to end happily! With all of them vampires what will happen?_

_Stay tuned for the next chapter of, (drum roll) YOU CAN'T HELP BUT LOVE EDWARD CULLEN._

_And before you ask, yes there is a sequel! But if that goes well I will write a third story so there!_

_More Bella and Edward soon, xoxo_


	15. Prophecy

A/N: Hey sorry for the delay, first there was my strike to get you to read music-4-cure15's amazing stories, then I had a "writers block" and then I was short of time so I hope ya'll like this chapter, in dedication to my new fave author Michelle, hope you update soon. Ooooo… guess what! I'm starting a new story, then I'm rewriting my one hot and then sadly there is no sequel to this story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15; Prophecy

"_I'm here," he said, "Where else am I gonna go?" _What a load of bull shit!

I sauntered through the forest only paying attention because I had to make sure I kept away from the treaty line. I wasn't present at the making of the treaty, I was grieving over Edward. He left me, I had woken up and we locked eyes but by the time I told myself that this wasn't his fault; he ran, far away where no one could reach him. I was shattered, I had what married this man and he just leaves? The nerve of some people – vampires I mean.

A huge wolf jumped out from the trees, growling and snarling only to stop dead in its tracks, the weirdest emotion passed through its eyes. Its russet fur shimmered in the limited light; it round black eyes stared at me, longingly as if I was the most important thing to it. It turned, reluctantly into a bush and when I saw the face that came out, I jumped a hundred feet into the air.

"JACOB!" I screamed. He looked up and again a strange emotion crossed his face.

"Bella…" he sighed contently. He didn't eye me up and down like vampires did. He looked at me straight in the eyes. He ran over to me, graceful yet intimidating… like Emmett and grabbed my waist and lifted me up into the air with no effort and spun us around.

Another person was present at our reunion but I didn't want to see them, I was too happy right now.

"You stink like shit, Jake."

"Of course I do, I am a wolf…" he sighed as if he was regretting something, "I…you…imprint." Was all I could make out of his stuttering.

"Repeat?"

"I may have just imprinted on you." Ex-best friend say what now? "I know this might be hard for you to comprehend being a bloodsucker and all, no offence."

"None taken." I said still in shock.

**Jake's point of view **

*****

"_Jake, the invitation's here." Billy called from the kitchen; I threw the spanner hard onto the floor. I grumbled incoherently all the way inside from the garage where I was working on my Volkswagen Rabbit. I came inside and saw the crisp, pure white envelope sitting on the tiny table in the room. I picked it up and huffed. It was too elegant, I knew Bella wasn't going to do this but I didn't expect the tiny note written inside. I pulled it out and started to read._

_Jacob,_

_She was afraid of hurting you, and she didn't want to make you feel obligated in anyway. But I know that, if things had gone the other way, I would have wanted the choice._

_I promise I will take care of her, Jacob. Thank you – for her – for everything._

_Edward_

_I screwed up the note and threw it over my shoulder, some fiancée he is. I missed my chance thanks to him! Does he want to make it worse by sending me the damn invite? Rub it in my face a little by getting married to her, fresh out of high school. Bet he'd love to see me double over in pain when they kissed, when she entered, when he got to hold her._

"_I'm going to go, she's family Jake."_

"_Yeah well I'm not, see you later." I ran out the door and steered myself into the garage but stopped abruptly, there she was, brown hair, chocolate eyes and all._

"_Jake?" she asked warily._

"_Where's the fiancée?" I sneered._

"_He dropped me off; he knew you couldn't handle this if he were here so he left me." She stared at me sadly._

"_You know I've been in love with you, your whole life I have and as soon as I have the chance to make you happy, then the flirty, dirty captain sweeps you off your feet." she was in tears by the time I finished._

"_I'm tired of you two fighting, I'm sick of being the cause of everyone's unhappiness. I don't want to exist if you're going to hurt me like this each and every time." She flipped open her cell and murmured into it, less than two minutes later she was gone with her knight in shining Volvo._

*

I engulfed my self there and then, something was wrong with me, I was burning a fever but I didn't feel sick. I was shaking, trembling but I wasn't cold… I wasn't hot either.

The trembling didn't stop. I wanted so badly to go to that wedding, make everything better with me and Bella. Ah… Bella, my cloudless sky, my windless atmosphere, my star scattered night.

The trembling is unbearable.

_Don't worry it'll be all over soon _whispered an all so familiar voice

_Come on Jake you can do it _whispered another

_Don't fight the trembling Jake, get out of the house _this voice was stronger; it had more affect over me but this voice I growled at. I ran out of the house and into the woods, it rippled through me, I turned into a huge wolf.

Voices filled my head but it was all a distant hum, I could not listen. It was too much, so I ran. Away to somewhere far, like Edward, that filthy snake!

**(To the present…where he appears in front of Bella.)**

I ran as fast as I could, faster into the horizon… well there about. I was at the treaty line now; I caught the scent of strawberries and freesia, Bella. It was too sweet, like a bloodsucker. No, she can't be… he can't have. I ran growling at the stench but when I saw the face I stopped.

Everything inside me came undone as I stared at the face of the vampire. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was; the love for my father, my loyalty to the pack, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my _self_ disconnected from me in that split second glance and floated up into space.

I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was.

Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing – to the very centre of the universe.

I could see that now – how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain.

The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood.

It was the brunette vampire standing only feet away from me that held me here now, Bella?

I hurried behind some bushes and phased back, it was getting easier to do these days. When I came back she jumped.

"JACOB!" she screamed.

"Bella…" i sighed contently. I looked at her straight in the eyes. I ran over to her, grabbed her waist and lifted her up into the air with no effort and spun us around.

Another person was present at our reunion but I didn't want to see them, I was too happy right now.

"You stink like shit, Jake."

"Of course I do, I am a wolf…" i sighed, "I…you…imprint."

"Repeat?"

"I may have just imprinted on you. I know this might be hard for you to comprehend being a bloodsucker and all, no offence."

"None taken."

"It's just love at first sight sort of…" I grunted, "It's so hard to explain, I mean you see her and you just know she's the one…"

"That doesn't make sense…" she muttered.

"Of course it doesn't! You and your kind wouldn't get it! We are mortal enemies." I gasped remembering a meeting around the bonfire.

*

_Sam's face was full of respect as I said I was letting him stay alpha. Who wants that responsibility? To have everything on your shoulders? Billy told us to quiet down and listen to ANOTHER legend._

"_Boys, this is a crucial part of learning. It is the prophecy. All those many years ago there were prophets who believed one day a wolf brother would imprint on the 'cold one.' She is a friend of the pack, they'd say, she'd be kind and caring, she would be different; she could have children but not with her kind, with ours. They did have a set time, they said when the full moon is out and the true alpha would wonder far from home."_

*

"oh no… oh no… oh no… oh no…"

"What is it Jake?"

"Me…you…prophecy…" and then I blacked out

BPOV

I hate this world and everything in it. I don't deserve a life and that is why there is a bonfire in the back yard.

I start to rip myself apart it doesn't hurt but I wish it could.

I hurt the ones I love who are frozen as I chuck myself into the flames.

"Jazz throw the rest, you're strong. I'll miss you all, even Edward." Jazz threw me in and the pain seared me. I was gone.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Omg! this is the end of this story. *goes and cries in the corner* and i cbf writing a sequel so yeah i had to kill Bella.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Okay I know you are pissed at me for killing Bella, when really I didn't. What's that? I did? No if I did why am I writing a chapter ion her point of view._

BPOV

It was too dark, too cold, too much noise to be death. There was beeping off into the ether, I was floating but it wasn't comfortable. It felt like lying on a flimsy mattress, the ones they use in hospital beds. The thing under my head was so uncomfortable. But I was dead, I burnt myself. I killed myself.

"Bella," a musical voice chimed when my eyelids started to flutter, I knew that voice anywhere. I searched my mind for a way to speak to Edward. A light pressure weighed itself down on my lips. There they are.

"Edward," I sighed. He laughed without tension. When I opened my eyes, everything was the way I had seen it through my normal eyes. There were no dust motes, no eight coloured rainbow, but there were horrible machines making that beeping racket.

"Do you know how long I have been sitting here?" he sounded too worried, he was his normal, not excessively beautiful self.

"An hour?" I asked jokingly.

"Close, two weeks." But he was still in his tux, the tux from the wedding, "You kept crying without tears and calling my name. You said it hurt." I remembered my nightmare.

"Nothing, it's good to be back."

"I sure hope so." He leant forwards off the chair upon which he was sitting and smiled, "I missed you Mrs. Cullen." He pressed his lips to mine, it was urgent but strained. It was the banquet without the wine. It was me and him, forever.

If happy endings exist, this is mine. With Edward, with my new family, with everyone I loved and with the world to watch. No vampires, no werewolves, no thirst, no depression, it was my happily ever after.

The End.

_Last author's note: okay, okay, very sappy I know but this is for some one who doesn't have a happy ending. That person is diagnosed with depression and I wish I could help but being on the other side of the world doesn't make that easy. I wish them a happy birthday and hopefully a recovery. You know who you are!_

_Lots of happiness,_

_Drak._


	17. AN:

Hey people!!!! Sorry to annoy you... again. I just want to know if anybody could tell me the name of this story, if you've read it coz i read it when i didn't have an account and well yeah.  
So, Bella's in... New York? I think? And like she's walking down the street and Edward like walks up to her and there are like gun shots so he grabs Bella and takes her into a car and he's brittish? I think anyway, he tells Bella that his name is Andy and he take her to live in his apartment coz she's "seen"  
too much and yeah. She gets caught up in all this spy stuff. SEEM FAMILIAR? If you've read it or if ur the author, tell me the name. I miss it. D:  
LOL x - tickLes 


End file.
